Possessive
by S.J. Hatecraft
Summary: Mike thought he was going to die. He was on the ground... bleeding to death... And, to make matters worse Freddy had to be there watching it happen. But what seems like a random act of kindness is throwing everything off inside and outside of the Pizzeria. They say the aftermath is always worse. Gore. Previously known as Over. Yes people it's going to be a full blown story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Surprse! Bet you didn't expect to see me for a week or two... or three...

This came when I was trying to write for Choices. It's dark, gory, and kinda'... no, VERY depressing. Not the best ending, but I'm tired okay?! This is what happens to my mind when I stay up till one then wake up at six... for a week.

WARNING: This is Bloody! Like, squimish people should get lost while they still have their squims.

* * *

He watched with fascination as it dripped off the chair leg next to him. It clung to his chest like a velvet glue. It covered the guy several feet away from him. It was splattered against the floor... It was everywhere in the room.

Blood.

Turning away from the chair leg Mike coughed. His chest seared with ever hacked he made and his spit was a frothy pink. Yet no matter how much he coughed, it felt like he couldn't pull enough air into his lungs. The panicky feeling of drowning was like a constant adrenaline rush. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull in a deep breath and his heart thudded weakly in his chest.

He was dying.

He coughed again spitting out a clot of blood and grimacing from the tastes. Somewhere in the building the sound of dishes clattering suddenly rang out. Of course, it didn't scare Mike. Not anymore…

Sure he had been scared of any noise while the prospect of living was an option, but it was too late for him now. He would be lucky to see the next half an hour.

Glancing down at the stump of a torso lying at his feet, Mike couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for the man. Sure the man's death had probably been painful as hell, but when you're shot by the said man… it's a little hard to find compassion for them.

_Who even tries to rob a pizzeria?_ Mike thought as he feebly looked through his lashes. He could see the remnants of tears and tried to bring a hand to wipe them away.

No response.

His hand wouldn't even twitch.

He was dead.

He was dying…

Mike began hacking again, bringing more blood up and staining more of the chair leg red. Idly he wondered how they were going to get this out of the wooden leg. It looked like it was already starting to soak in. Yeah, imagine explaining that to parents.

_"Oh don't worry it's not blood. Just pizza sauce we've never been able to wash out."_

Mike smiled at his own macabre explanation. In the dim lighting everything could be pizza sauce. They could tooootally use that. Hell, before he worked here he would have believed it.

His gaze was drawn back down to the torso and he shook his head. The man probably didn't even know the danger he had been in.

* * *

He had seen him in the cameras. He had caught sight of him in the hallway Foxy and Bonnie used, heading towards the main dining area. At the time the only thing he could think about was warning the poor soul. The dude was going to wander right into a living nightmare.

He had checked the cameras hurriedly, noting how Freddy was in the bathrooms, Chika was backstage, and Bonnie was in the spare-parts room. Foxy wasn't even peering out from the curtains. It would be risky, but not impossible if he was quick. After doing that he did something he had been told, never to do.

He left the room.

If the man died it would be on his conscious, and Mike didn't know if he could live with that. So he grabbed the forgotten flashlight he had been given for his 'guarding' and ran out after the man.

Now, if he had really thought about it, he might have approached with more caution. After all, the man _was_ in after hours, and the owner made sure to lock the doors tight every night. There weren't that many windows that the man could have crawled through, and who in their right mind would do that anyways!?

But like the idiot self that had taken the job, he had rushed in headfirst with the best intentions in mind, and got the worse outcome possible.

By the time Mike reached him, the man was in the dining area. Mike hadn't wanted to draw the animatronic's attention, so had reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder. He had to warn him, he had to let him know that-! The next thing he knew, a fist had connected with his cheek and gut, and he was sprawled against a chair with a gun pointed at him.

"You need to get out of here!" Mike gasped, trying to catch his breath. His mind wasn't fully in the situation. It was still thinking of possible outcomes that might occur in the next few minutes if they didn't move. He wasn't fully aware that his death was already staring at him.

The man didn't seem to hear the desperation in his voice. With shaking hands the man tightened his grip on the gun. "Who the fuck are you?"

"T-The night guard, but that's not important! We need to get out of here!" Mike tried again to warn the man. In his mind the animatronics were closing in on them. Every second was a fucking precious second they could use to get away! Couldn't the man see that?

"I'm not leaving without a profit," The man growled out. He licked his lips nervously. "Now don't move or I'll shoot you."

"You don't understand," Mike began. His heart was threatening to break free of his chest and leave him here. He began standing up. "We've got to-!"

_Crack!_

The sound was odd echoing off the walls as the gun in the man's hand flashed with light. Even more odd was the sudden numbness that enveloped Mike's body.

* * *

He was dying.

Mike tried to will his hands to move with no success. His chest was in excruciating pain, but the rest of his body was strangely numb. He couldn't feel his waist, arms, legs… and they wouldn't respond to his command either.

Another round of hacking had him making a small puddle of drool and blood on the floor. Its size was dwarfed by the puddle that formed from the man's torso. Mike still had a hard time believing that's all they left of him.

The man had shot him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had hit a lung, and Mike was pretty sure that the reason why he couldn't move was because the bullet had hit his spine. So he was paralyzed… bleeding/drowning to death with no one but himself to blame.

* * *

"It told you not to move…" The man muttered above him, putting the gun back into a hip holster Mike hadn't seen. It seemed almost as if he were talking to himself more then Mike.

The shock Mike felt was quickly morphing into that of pain. His chest felt like it had been set on fire and his eyes watered. The man looked down at him with a pitied sneer, but Mike wasn't focusing on him though. Behind the man, a shadow was manifesting into a horrifyingly familiar form.

A purple hand latched itself onto the man's shoulder and the man swung around with surprising swiftness, striking out with his fist. A dull clank was heard as it met Bonnie's snout and the man shouted in pain. Backing up and cradling his hand the man looked at Bonnie. "The fuck are you!" He shouted. Bonnie didn't answer, only staring at the man with a cold gaze. That gaze slowly went from the man down to Mike.

Mike wanted to crawl under the table. He wanted to shrivel up and die. He would do almost anything to get that gaze off of him.

Bonnie refocused on the man and he took a step forward.

"Not another move!" The man growled out, the gun fixed on Bonnie's head. "I'll kill you, just like I killed him."

Neither Mike, nor the man were expecting the reaction Bonnie gave.

Like a switch had been flipped, Bonnie jerked forward, nimbly stepping over Mike's prone body and reaching for the man. The man dodged to the side and fired a shot into Bonnie. The purple animatronic screeched and glared at the man. One of Bonnie's eyes were now dull and cracked. Again Bonnie moved with startling jerky movements to attack and the man barely managed to move out of the way.

The man for his part swiftly began backing away, intent of getting away.

Little did he know he was back up towards the stage.

Bonnie followed, stepping over Mike once again.

Mike watched as Chika appeared from behind the stage, her near-demonic face grinning at the man backing up towards her. Cursing under his breath, the man brought the gun up and continued to walk backwards. "Don't come any closer!" He shouted. "I'll shoot you, you-you freak of nature!"

His shouting plus the earlier gunfire had attracted the other two animatronics and Mike could see Foxy peering out from behind the curtains. Freddy stood in the hallway next to the bathrooms. The mechanical sound of footsteps alerted the man to Freddy and he cursed again. "How many of these fucking things are there?!"

By then he was only a few feet from backing up into Chika and Foxy was completely out of his cove. A sadistic smile was on the robotic fox's face as he suddenly began sprinting towards the man.

Mike couldn't do anything as the man was assailed from all sides by the animatronics. A few shots were fired, but the best the man did was shoot a hole in Foxy's ear. With quick movements Chika grabbed one of the man's arms while he was tackled full-force by Foxy. The wrenching crunch the man's shoulder gave caused Mike to wince. A purple leg stomped down on one of the man's legs and a dry crack was heard.

Freddy coldly grabbed the screaming man. Foxy was tearing into him, using his claws and teeth that were quickly becoming red. Chika continued to pull on the arm. And Bonnie stomped on the leg again. None of the man's thrashing seem to do anything. None of his screaming made a difference.

Mike finally lost sight of them as Freddy threw him off the stage and a table cut off his view. The animatronics were quick to follow their prey. Mike closed his eyes and cried silently as he listened to the man's gurgled screams for help, knowing he could do nothing and that when the man was dead, he was going to be next. He was in agony already with his chest constantly sending spikes of pain. It hurt to breathe and every time his heart pumped he could see his shirt darken more with blood.

It didn't take long for the man's screams to stop, but even after Mike knew the man had to be dead, he could hear the sickening squish of meat. He could hear the snapping of bones and the tearing of ligaments. The animatronics continued to tear the man apart with cold intentions.

Mike opened his mouth in horror as the bloody torso was slid towards his view. The room became deathly quiet and his stomach revolted against the sight. He could see the bloody feet of the animatronics under the table coming towards him, and one thing surfaced in his mind. _Play dead._

Despite the pain Mike relaxed the parts of his body he was in control of. He closed his eyes and the deepest breath he could.

And held it.

* * *

The shock was gone now as well as the adrenaline, causing the pain he had felt initially to increase tenfold. If he had to explain it, Mike would say it was a numbing pain. Because everything else faded from existence except the pain.

How he was still alive was a mystery. Mike was sure that he should have bled out by now and he was amazed by the pool he was starting to make. How much blood did they say you had in your body? Six pints? Seven? When did the blood loss cause you to black out, because he was sure he was past that point.

Opening his eyes Mike stared at the only light in the room. A bare bulb sat in the corner of his vision, casting a pale light over the room and giving the grotesque scene a surreal feel. The blood almost looked black…

The thud of a footstep vibrated the floor and Mike watched as Freddy peered at him over the table he was partly sprawled under. The constant grin grew more sinister as the brown animatronic tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

After everything he had seen Mike lost control. He felt a crazed smile grow on his own face and he returned Freddy's gaze. "C-Come on big guy… Finish…ghhrrsh…Finish me off." He weakly spat blood out of his mouth and was quickly overcome by another coughing fit.

Freddy made his way around the table, not caring about stepping the cooling remains of the man and, and kneeled next to Mike. With exaggerated slowness Freddy leaned in until he had invaded Mike's personal space and tilted his head to the side again.

They stared each other down for what felt like hours and Mike felt himself slowly start to grow lightheaded.

Freddy was the first to break his gaze. He looked behind him before lowering himself into a sitting position. Jerkily he scooted up until he was back in the Mike's personal space and he leaned in once again.

Mike was confused. Why wasn't Freddy killing him? They didn't hesitate to tear the man apart so why was Freddy taking his time with him- Freddy jerked backwards as Mike started hacking again. Flecked of blood added to the ever growing red marks on the ground and Mike groaned as his chest flared with dull pain.

He watched as Freddy turned his attention towards his chest where the gun wound was leaking a small, steady amount of blood. Freddy turned to look at Mike, then back at his chest, then back at Mike.

"What?" Mike managed to gurgle out. "Never seen… someone b-bleed to dea-rgh!" He made a slight chocking noise as he swallowed blood that had seeped into his throat. He panted trying to catch his breath.

Freddy looked back at Mike's chest, then looked at his own. His cold eyes calculating and he raised a hand above Mike's chest. Even though Mike knew something was about to happen, he felt alarmed. "What are you…"

Without another word Freddy plunged one of his fingers into the bullet hole.

Mike couldn't help the hoarse scream of pain, as the animatronic dug into his wound. For a minute he forgot how to breathe as the pain in his chest grew unbearable. Even the slightest pulse of his heart sent pain up his neck. Eventually he began sucking in the shallowest of breaths gave Freddy a watery glare as the animatronic gave him a cool look, his finger stretching the wound. It felt like he had pushed all the way through.

Mike didn't bother speaking, he doubted the animatronic even understood him.

Several minutes were leeched from the clock and neither one of them moved. Mike waited for Freddy to continue digging into the wound. He waited for him to try and fit his whole hand in. He waited for him to try and reach in and grab his heart. But it never came. Freddy just sat there, with his finger stuck in his body.

The lightheaded feeling grew as Mike came to an unlikely reason of why he wasn't dead yet. Of why Freddy hand't killed him and was just sitting there. The idea was ludicrous, preposterous. It was a stupid, dumb, idiotic, out-of-his-mid idea.

Maybe Freddy wasn't trying to kill him.

Dots began swimming in his vision as he now desperately clung to consciousness. Before he had wanted to pass out, now he was afraid to. What time was it? He could make it! He just had to last until the next shift came in. Freddy's finger was serving as a sort of clot, slowing his blood loss. Sure the fur was probably invested with billions of harmful bacteria, but if he survived… if he lived…

Freddy cocked his head to the side again as Mike focused on him. Questions were swimming around in his mind. Why was Freddy doing this? How had the animatronic even come up with the idea? Where was the killer machine he had been just a short while ago?

The bloody mess they were sitting in seemed to fade into the background. The smell of warm organs and blood vanished. Freddy showed no intention other than sitting there staring at him, like he was the most interesting thing on Earth. It still felt like an icy hot knife was being plunged into his chest every time he took a breath, but it looked like the bleeding was halting.

Unconsciousness began dragging him downwards, despite Mike's protests. And his senses began dulling. Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt a large finger hesitantly wipe them away. For the umpteenth time Freddy tilted his head to the side, as if asking, _"Why are you crying?"_

Darkness enveloped Mike.

* * *

_"How… is-is he still alive?"_

_"John call an ambulance!"_

_"So what? We can show them this manslaughter?! Julie we can't do anything! We'll get this place closed down. We just need to follow standard procedure."_

_"We can't just let him die! Look who fucking saved him! He's never acted like this! Do you want him knowing you're the reason this kid died?"_

_"… fine…"_

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I'm going to go dream of regaining my soul because I think I misplaced it writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprise! A little insperation hit me, and this happened. Another chapter.

At first I was just going to leave this as a one-shot, but so many of you wanted more that I just couldn't turn you down. how can I say no to all you, you lovely little masochists. :3 Admit it, you just enjoy seeing Mike in pain don't you? There might be more and might not. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter.

And on a side note: OMG FNAF 4! I HAVE NO WORDS...

* * *

Even though Freddy wore a constant smile, he would have frowned if he could have. The human's eyes were growing unfocused as he continued to bleed out. He had blocked the hole, but it didn't seem to be helping. He scanned the human searching for more injuries, but it seemed the only injury he had was the one that he couldn't stop.

Freddy watched as the night guard's hand twitched, as if he were trying to move it. And for the first time in a long time, he felt angry.

The night guards were for _them_ to kill! How _dare_ that man come in here and try to do their job!

He glanced over at the corpse of the man, feeling grim satisfaction at what they had done to him. It wasn't their usual way. Actually, it was the first time they had literally ripped someone apart, but he had no qualms about it. The man deserved it for robbing them of their pleasure.

The night guard below him twitched again and he refocused on him, choosing to study the human now that he was finally up close. He was younger than most of the night guards that had come through here, looking like he was still in high school. Freddy found his other hand involuntarily moving to comb through light hazel hair, trying to remove the dried blood in it. He genuinely felt sorry for the human, it looked like he was in so much pain.

He also felt sorry for himself, he had been looking forward to the challenge. It wasn't too often that the night guards had made it five nights. He had even decided to stay for the extra two nights!

He was good. There hadn't been a single night where he had dropped his power below five percent. Which made the proposition of being the one to finally catch him all that more appealing.

And then that man had come in and ruined everything!

A mechanical growl seemed emanate from his chest and he had to remind himself he had to stay still. It was almost six… he just had stay where he was until the morning shift came in. He smile became more of a smirk. They were going to have a little mess to clean up when they came in.

But he _was_ disappointed that he wasn't the one to catch human. He had to wonder if he had bought the lie they were all told when they started working here about the endoskeletons. Well… half lie.

They were telling the truth about what would happen if they got caught, and about their free roam mode. Everything else, was a little vague. They had only killed two people by brute force, and the man tonight was one of them.

Just thinking about the man had Freddy's unoccupied hand curl into a fist. He was dead, but Freddy wished he could have done more. Because when someone became the night guard, they belonged to them.

And no one but them was allowed to hurt _his_ night guards.

The hour passed almost too quickly for Freddy as he watched the downed night guard almost affectionately, but like all good things it ended too soon. In an instant, the light came on and that annoying clock chime echoed through the building. He knew it was only a matter of time before the morning shift came in and he wasn't disappointed. A moment later, a man and a woman appeared at the dining room entrance.

The look of shock on their face was priceless.

Their gaze was – by default – immediately drawn towards the bloody mess that had been the man that attacked Mike. The woman looked disturbed while the man looked downright sick.

"Is that the night guard?" The man finally asked.

"I think we're going to need some bleach," The woman said faintly. "A lot of it."

The man nodded and his gaze landed on Freddy sitting in the middle of the room. Scowling he pointed towards the backstage. "'Git backstage you mechanical freak of nature!"

Knowing his movement was limited because he no longer had free roam, Freddy swiveled his head to look at the man, then down at Mike, who they had yet to notice.

"John…" The woman murmured, looking worriedly at Freddy. Her golden hair bounced almost comically with her movements. "Be careful, I-I've never seen him act like this."

"Yeah? Well, if he tries anything I'll pop his block so fast, his friends will feel it!" John stated. He marched right up until he was a few feet away from the animatronic. His expression was a mix of loathing, fear, and nervousness. "What's wrong with you?! It's bad enough that you kill the night guards, but was all _that,_" He gestured towards the mess to the side. "Really necessary? You had better move your furry ass before I throw you into a compactor!"

After a moment of silence The woman gasped. "Oh God… John, just get away from him." She was looking at where Freddy's finger was lodged into Mike's chest in horror. The man followed her gaze and he paled.

"Now why did you have to do that?" He said to no one in particular.

Freddy was starting to grow tired of their antiques. Mike was still alive, but if they kept this up, he would die before they even realize. He puzzled over how to make them notice Mike was still alive and got an idea. It would hurt the night guard… a lot, but it seemed like the only thing he could do.

It was harder than he thought it would be to fight against commands that were coded into him. Codes that were telling him to stand up and go backstage. Codes that were telling him to listen, to sing, to grin. It had been so long, that it was a habit to listen to them.

Snarling in his head, he pushed past the commands and leaned forward, digging his finger further into the bullet wound.

Blood began seeping out from around his finger and a gurgled groan of pain came from Mike, causing the man to fall over backwards in shock. "How… is-is he still alive?"

The woman rushed past John and kneeled next Freddy inspecting the downed night guard. Her fingers lightly dancing around the one Freddy had plunged into Mike. With a rip, part of her sleeve came off and was pressed around Freddy's finger, helping stop the bleeding. "John call an ambulance!"

"So what? We can show them this manslaughter?! Julie we can't do anything!"

"We can't just let him die! Look who fucking saved him!" Julie said. She turned to look back at the John. "He's never acted like this! Do you want him knowing you're the reason this kid died?"

As if to emphasis her words, Freddy turned his head in John's direction, staring at him.

"Fine…" John said. He pulled out his phone to make the call.

Below Julie and Freddy, Mike began to weakly cough. Freddy grew worried when the cough faded off into a series of gurgles. With a mechanical whine, he forced his free hand to move up and wipe away the thin trail of blood leading from the boy's mouth.

Julie watched this with wide eyes. "Oh God, this is _so_ not happening."

"They're sending an ambulance," John said.

Julie head whipped back to look at John so fast that her hair nearly smacked Freddy in the face. "Did you see what he just did?"

"What?!"

"He just wiped…!"

Freddy tuned them out as he continued to watch the night guard. _His_ night guard.

The wording felt foreign to him, but right. Mike was _his_ night guard, and only _he_ would be allowed to kill him.

He briefly wondered if letting Mike bleed out was considered killing him, but quickly dissed the idea. It had been that man who had made Mike start to bleed, not him.

When the ambulance came, the emergency personal didn't know exactly how to take what they were seeing and it took several hasty – and pathetic – excuses from John and Julie to get them over to Mike's side. There was quiet muttering amongst them as the swarmed around Mike so much that Freddy lost sight of the night guard.

_"Impossible…"_

_"Bleed out…"_

_"Jaws of Life…"_

They said to one another.

Freddy grew confused when they pulled an enormous machine into the room. It almost looked like a giant claw. How was that going to help Mike? He watched as they positioned it right next to the wound and his finger.

And then they cut off his finger.

A screech bubbled out of his throat has he jerked his hand away, making everyone in the room jump. Pain was not something he felt often, and he stood up as fast as his mechanical legs would let him, cradling his hand to his chest protectively as it sparked.

Several emotions fought for dominance in his mind as he took in all the slack-jawed humans staring at him. Jealousy at not being the one holding down on Mike's wound. Anger that they dared to cut off his finger. Bewilderment at why they would do such a thing. And fear.

In the end, fear won. He had never felt so exposed. The commands that always told him what to do were gone. After he had pushed past them to get Julie and John to notice Mike, they had disappeared. He had never had to deal with something like this and it scared him.

He quickly turned and walked towards the backstage. At least he knew it was safe there with no prying eyes.

* * *

Freddy hummed to himself idly as he watched the humans mill about.

It had been two days since the first responders had taken Mike away, and Freddy was growing tired of not knowing what was going on. The pizzeria had been shut down – hence the lack of small ones climbing all over him – but other than that, he knew almost nothing and it was frustrating him.

The fact that he was frustrated was frustrating him. Before, he had never gotten frustrated, he had never felt sorry, and he had never been scared or worried.

But then he had shown up.

He never knew exactly what made Mike different was different. There was just something about him, a… presence, a familiarity that seemed to have flipped a switch inside of him. Now he was feeling emotions he didn't even know he could feel. It was rather alarming.

Pretending he was frozen in place he watched as men in a uniform not too unlike the night guard's stood near the dining room entrance. It was still strange not to be actually stuck in place, unable to move. He could have walked around if he wanted to, just like they had before Foxy's accident. The other animatronics were standing nearby and he knew that they were watching what was happening with interest.

There were other humans as well. He recognized the owner instantly. Mr. Owen. There was a police officer dressed just slightly different from the others, and a woman taking samples from the floor.

Every now and then, they one of the humans would glance over at them apprehensively. Freddy's grin seemed to grow every time.

He had seen the police officer that was talking to the owner before. They were siblings after all, the officer and Mr. Owen. Usually their talks here were lighthearted, and joking.

Something was different this time though.

He watched as they argued quietly, making sharp gestures towards the woman taking samples from the floor. Eventually they moved away, towards the stage and he was able to hear their conversation.

"-Maybe another system failure could do it this time? If anything it will make things easier to clean up."

"Damn it Tim, I can't do that! They're already suspecting me of foul play. You think I was assigned a partner because I asked for one? If I try to wipe the system, they'll catch me. They've installed new software, changed passcodes; they've even started recording my keystrokes."

The owner frowned eying the woman nervously. "There's got to be something you can do?"

"Timothy," The officer said. He placed both hands on the owner's shoulders. "It's over."

"It can't be," Tim interjected. He looked nearly panicked. "We have no idea what happens if we get shut down. We have no idea what happens to _them!_" Tim jerked his head back towards where he was standing and he felt his grin widen. If only he knew…

"The last time we got shut down mom and dad…" Tim fell silent as the woman walked over.

She nodded respectfully towards the two men, but there was a cynical vibe radiating from her that instantly negated the action. "I've got just about everything I need. I just have a few questions for Mr. Owen here.

"What?" Tim said, still clearly agitated from his conversation with his brother. In response, his brother shot him a warning glance.

"First off, I've noticed a few security cameras. Do you know how soon we can get ahold of the footage?"

"Unfortunately they don't record during graveyard shift," Tim said, nearly through clenched teeth. He looked livid.

"Really?" The she replied acting mockingly shocked.

"It's a flaw with some of the older complexes," The officer explained. "There are fluctuations with the electrical flow. It makes half of these businesses use generators at night."

"I see…" The she said. She quickly pulled out her phone and typed something into it. "But they do work correct?"

"Yes," Tim said.

"Do you know the people that first saw the scene?"

"Yes, Julie and John," Tim replied. He seemed to have collected himself and appeared calmer. "I gave them an extended, paid break. The sight gave them quite the shock, understandably."

The woman just nodded jotted something down. "Is there a way I can get ahold of them? The sooner the better."

"I have their phone numbers," Tim said. "They're in the office. This way."

Together the three of them left, leaving Freddy behind to mull over the information. Making sure that none of the humans were looking he glanced at the other animatronics, wishing not for the first time that they could speak.

He saw Bonnie look at him briefly and dipped his head. They just needed to wait, everything would work itself out and they would get their night guard.

They always did.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, a different POV. You had better be speechless. Anyways, fav and follow if you want. Input is always good, but not necessary. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heyo! we're back to Mike... poor, poor Mikey...

Oh and someone was confused on why Freddy didn't like to see Mike hurt and was angry because Mike was his to kill? Um, well the simple answer is that... there isn't one. Sorry, but my take on it is that Freddy and the crew have been at it for so long that they would still want to kill them even if they hated to see them hurt.

Apologies in advanced for any grammer errors.

* * *

"Terra get someone, he's waking up!"

"Okay, okay."

Mike worked hard to open his eyes, which was harder than it sounded. He felt incredibly tired, but something was prompting him to get up. Something was wrong and he _needed_ to get up. With a herculean effort he was successful and was immediately assaulted by harsh light. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let out a groan.

"Hey Mike, can you hear me?"

Mike nodded weakly. The voice was familiar but he felt too groggy to put a name to it. He was too groggy to recall anything at the moment. It felt like his head was in a permanent fog.

Squinting he let his eyes slowly adjust to the light and looked around.

He was… in a hospital. Several machines were at the side of his bed, there was a TV up in the corner, and a window letting in sunlight. An IV sat next to him and he followed the tube to the needle stuck in the back of his hand. His gaze finally came to a rest on the person next to his bed.

"Gabe?"

Mike nearly gagged saying his best friends name. His throat felt so raw and dry that it hurt when he tried to swallow. Squinting again he was able to make out Gabe, in his trademark tank top and styled blonde hair. Quite the lady's man.

"How are you feeling man?" Gabe asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

Mike closed his eyes and leaned back. "Terrible," He simply said. The grogginess was starting to fade and he was starting to remember how he got where he was. Working… that man… blood everywhere…so much blood… He felt a dry cough work its way up his throat and he opened his eyes. "Water."

"Water… Um, right," Gabe mumbled. He looked around a little lost for a second before jogging over to a doorway. Mike heard a faucet going and Gabe returned an instant later with a small cup of water. "It's kinda' warm."

Ignoring the warning, Mike reached out and greedily downed the cup. It didn't sooth his throat like he thought it would, but it was a relief anyways. His mouth salivated for more and he reluctantly set the cup down by his side, relaxing. He _hurt_ despite the medication they were obviously pumping into him and any movement he made caused his chest to see with a dull ache.

Closing his eyes he thought about last night.

So he had survived. He wondered what that meant to the pizzeria. Would they try and cover it all up? When his thoughts came to Freddy, his mind went blank. The animatronic had saved his life.

How was he supposed to think about that?

Gabe grabbed a chair and pulled it so it was rested next to the bed. "Terra went to go get someone. She should be back any minute."

Mike smiled slightly and let his head go limp against the pillow, closing his eyes. He wouldn't have though his best friends would come see him this quick. "What are you guys… doing here?" He wheezed out. It was difficult to breathe. Every rise and fall of his chest caused an ache, and forcing air out to talk was even harder.

"Checking on our homie, what else?" Gabe joked lightly. His smile disappeared after a second. "And we were checking to see if your folks um… had come in yet. But they haven't."

Mike shrugged. His parents had been planning another trip to Las Vegas, he had no idea when they left. He shook his head. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't come in… well, of their free will.

Gabe shrugged. "Hey, at least your brother's been in. I think he's more worried about you than Terra is. He had to go to work though so he won't be able to check back in here until after five."

Mike nodded.

"And on a brighter note, you're the talk of the school," Gabe continued. It was easy to tell he didn't like the silence. "Everyone's talking about how you survived getting shot and how you managed to kill the guy with the animatronics."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "I don't… know if that's a good thing or not." With only five hundred kids in the high school it was a small school and news got around fast. "Is… that what you think happened?"

"I figured I'd get my news straight from the source," Gabe replied as he combed his hair back.

"Yeah, last night was… a little rough," Mike concluded.

Gabe frowned slightly. "Last night? You've been here for almost four days."

"What?!" Mike gasped. _Four days_?! He heard the machine beep faster as he attempted to sit up and Gabe was instantly standing there gently pressing down on his shoulders.

"Relax man, it's okay. They said that you probably wouldn't wake up for another day or two."

Mike shook his head. No that couldn't be right, he couldn't have been out for four days! He tried to sit up but his body worked against him.

Or rather, didn't work at all.

Realization and horror started to sink in as he looked at his unresponsive legs under the blanket. He struggled to keep himself sitting upright with his arms as his chest literally felt like it was being torn open. It was only now that he noticed that he wasn't _feeling_ his lower half, like, it wasn't there.

Gabe looked at a loss of what to do as Mike slowly sank back, staring at his legs and clutching his chest.

Last night was coming back in full detail, and with it came the little memory of being unable to move. He could move his arms now, but his legs…

Things grew blurry as tears welled in his eyes and he gasped for breath. A nurse entered the room and quickly injected something into his IV. A doctor came not long after that, checking on him before saying something to the nurse. Struggling to stay awake, he saw his friends Terra and Gabe standing to the side looking at him worriedly.

The last thing he remembered was his bed being wheeled out of the room.

* * *

He came to in a different room. It was darker, and the blinds were down. The grogginess Mike felt earlier was nothing compared to what he felt now. He abstractedly knew that he was reeeeaallly drugged out when the ceiling spun.

It took him a moment to realize someone was in the dark room with him. He glanced down to see his older brother asleep in a chair next to his bed. He glanced around for a clock. What time was it?

His brother must have not been totally asleep because his eyes snapped open when Mike moved. Running a hand through his short cropped brown hair his brother sat up with a tired smile.

"Hey Mikey."

A jumble of mixed emotions rose in Mike's chest and he started to tear up. He clenched his hands into fists and said with a wheezy breath. "Jeremy… My legs…"

Unable to finish his sentence Mike clenched his eyes shut and began to silently cry. He felt Jeremy rub his shoulder in a comforting manner. Mike shook his head, not wanting to cry in front of his brother, but the tears just continued. Eventually he was full on sobbing as Jeremy sat there.

His chest throbbed dully through the drugs, but Mike welcomed the pain. At least he was feeling _that_. Right now he would rather his legs feel like they were being sawed off then not feel them at all. It just wasn't _fair_!

"Hey, It's okay," Jeremy said softly.

"No its not…" Mike quietly sobbed. "I'm never… going to be able to use my legs again. I won't be able to run, or walk, or hang out with anyone…"

"At least your alive," Jeremy said. He handed Mike a tissue as he continued to cry. "That's more than a lot of people who worked 'there' can say. And you managed to survive even after you left the office."

Mike felt guilt rip through his chest. He didn't want his brother to know he had got at Freddy's.

Jeremy had gotten a job there years ago. Mike remembered how it had affected his brother. How he would have nightmares for weeks. How he would wake up screaming weeks after getting fired. He had asked his brother once and the only response he got was, "Never get a job there."

So of course he had gotten a job there without his brother knowing. He had to find out what could have scared his brother like that. What could give him nightmares like that?

Mike took a shuddering breath and watched the ceiling spin, tears still leaking from his eyes. "Go ahead and say it. You were right… I should have never gotten a job there."

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "Not right now. Maybe later when I can get mad at you. Right now I'm just happy that you're alive and awake."

"Have I really been out for four days?" Mike asked timidly. To him, it felt like everything had happened the other night.

His brother nodded and he closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. The urge to start bawling came again and he fought it until the lump in his throat hurt. He slowly let his mind go blank. Everything felt surreal and he didn't want to believe what had happened.

His brother gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and Mike opened his eyes to see him standing. "I've got work in the morning, so I'm going to head home. I'll come see you before I take off 'kay?"

Mike nodded, fighting the urge to make Jeremy stay. He was sixteen, he could handle being alone.

His brother left and he once again stared at the ceiling. With his brother gone and no other stimuli besides his depressing thoughts he started to feel drowsy and happily welcomed the oblivion that came with sleep.

* * *

His brother stopped in briefly the next morning, but had to leave soon after leaving Mike to his own thoughts. A doctor came in with his breakfast and told him what he already knew.

He would never be using his legs again.

The doctor explained how the bullet had traveled through the lower part of his left lung. A millimeter more towards the center of his chest and it would have hit his heart. The bullet had then lodged partway through his spine, resulting in 'irreversible nerve damage' and spinal column damage. The doctor then went on to explain the good things, how they had reduced swelling had helped regain his arm movement that he had temporarily lost, but basically, he had lost the ability to use his lower half.

His lung were the easy thing to fix, and the only thing that would fully heal.

No amount of painkillers they pumped into him could remove the devastating feeling he had. They told him that he was extremely lucky to be alive, but Mike morbidly thought that death might have been better.

Gabe and Terra showed up sometime that afternoon when they got out of school and Mike was instantly embraced by Terra. Her purple-streaked hair fanned out behind her as she cried over how worried she had been and Gabe reminded him that he was becoming a superstar at the high school.

They managed to pull him out of his dejected state talking about normal things, and for a moment Mike forgot about his injuries, but eventually they had to leave.

"When you get out of here, you are telling me what happened," Gabe said. He looked dead serious.

Mike shrugged. "Sure, you won't believe me though."

"With that place? I'll believe just about anything," Gabe muttered leaving the room.

Terra came and gave him another gentle hug before going to join Gabe. "We'll come see you after school tomorrow."

"Even if I have to skip my detention!" Gabe called out as they left.

"I'll be here!" Mike called out weakly. He winced, placing a hand over his chest. Not even a minute after they left a nurse came in, checked on him, and administered some more painkillers.

His brother showed up later that evening looking worse-for-wear. They exchanged brother pleasantries, but Jeremy didn't lose his worried look. "Did mom or Jeff show up today?" He asked finally. His voice sounded pinched.

"No why?" Mike asked.

Jeremy didn't respond right away. He drummed his fingers as he stood next to Mike's bed. The only sound was that of the TV talking softly in the background and Mike was briefly reminded of the time Jeremy had told him that he was leaving.

Sitting down Jeremy gave Mike a cautious look. "Mike… I know we've never talked about this but, how would you feel if I… I adopted you?"

The answer was out of Mike's mouth before he even thought about it. "I'd be fine with it." It wasn't like he hadn't entertained the idea before. Jeremy was probably already paying for most of his wellbeing anyways, it wouldn't make a huge difference.

"Good," Jeremy said sounding relieved. "Because I'm planning on doing it."

Mike rubbed his chest softly. "Do you think mom and dad will give me up?"

Jeremy winced at Mike's hopeful tone. "I'd be surprised if they didn't. You know how Jeff thinks about it, and mom goes with whatever he says." He sat back and shrugged. "It's not like it's an instant process anyways. If I want to adopted you it'll probably take a couple of weeks."

They sat there, list in their own thoughts for a while. And a nurse came in, once again administering more painkillers to Mike.

"Do you know when I'm getting out of here?" Mike asked as the nurse left.

"The doctors said you'd be good to go by this Monday," Jeremy said. Mike gave him an exasperated look and he elaborated. "Today's Friday bro, so three more days."

Mike sighed and laid back. He could wait two days, it wasn't like he could go anywhere anyways.

"Yup, You just need another surgery and an X-ray and you should be out of here," Jeremy grunted getting comfortable. His phone startled him and he pulled it out.

"Hello? Hannah, I can't understand you when you're talking that fast. What? I can't I'm taking my… But… O-Okay, I'll make it… bye."

He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"That was my boss. She needs me to cover a the latter shift all of next week. Do you think one of your friends could give you a ride home?"

"Yeah, Gabe can," Mike said with a bitter taste in his mouth. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. Jeremy worked as an IT for several of the bigger companies in town. Mike knew that the pay was good, but they sometimes called Jeremy in at the most inopportune times.

Jeremy groaned. "I'm sorry Mike."

"No, it's fine," Mike said. "Besides it'll be extra money right?"

"Yeah," Jeremy snorted. "Money."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What's up people! And wow, a lot of you like this story XD These chapters are a little shorter and as such, a little easier to get out. I just want to point out real quick that Mike's parents are neglectful, NOT ABUSIVE! Okay? I've read to many fanfics with the cliche abusive parents and it's getting pretty ridiculous. I feel like that card has been played too much. Mike's parents are neglectful though, if you don't understand the difference, you will later on.

Now that my quick rant is done... A quick apologies in advance, but I did not research for this chapter. I try to keep a lot of things as accurate as I can, but I really didn't feel like looking up the whole hospital discharge deal. And sorry for those pesky misspelled words. They're my worse enemy right under writer's block.

Enjoy!

* * *

Freddy peered between the boards anxiously.

For the past week they had been closed. No kids, no night guards, no nothing. And while Freddy was grateful for the lack of grubby handed kids he was going to go crazy. There wasn't a moment for him to test his new-found freedom. Even at night when they were all supposed to be in their free roam mode there were either police, or the investigator in the building.

It had come to the point where they had been hastily shoved in a back room by Tim and another employee. They could move about in here, but Freddy wanted to see what the building was like during the day.

But that didn't explained why he was in this box.

The people who had hijacked him came in while the investigator was away for lunch. Dressed in black, Freddy could instantly tell it was Julie and John from the way they quietly bickered to each other. With quick movements John had maneuvered him into a wooden box perched on a dolly and nailed it shut.

Freddy tried to see what was going on through the cracks in the wood, but it was just a sliver of a crack so he was only able to make out a few things. A black hallway, a door, blinding sunlight.

Confused he tried to get comfortable in the cramped box. There was hardly enough room for him to stand up in it. He wondered where they were taking him. Employees had done this to the toy animatronics long ago, wheeling them out one by one in wooden boxes to never be seen again. Could they be doing the same thing to him?

The box suddenly pitched forward and he fell face-first against the wood. He could feel the box scraping against something and heard… a car door shut behind him?

He started pressing his back against the wood wondering if they were getting rid of him like they had the toy animatronics. He didn't like it. Ever since he had saved Mike everything was changing and change was bad. An engine roared to life below him and he listened to John and Julie as they started talking from ahead of him.

"Man, we're going to get into so much trouble for this."

"Oh shut it. This… _cap_… huh, is ruining my hair. And doing this is better than letting him get carted away for the forensic team to study."

"I still don't understand why you care about what they do to him. Why do you care? These things have killed dozens of night guards. I say we let them have 'em. It'd make me feel better knowing they're getting torn apart, rather than standing in that empty building doing who knows what back there."

"But this is different and _you_ know it. In the history of working here, I've _never_ heard of an animatronic saving someone. If this is a turnaround for them, then I'm willing to break a few rules… er, laws."

"A turnaround? More like a trick. Just you watch Freddy will kill him quicker than you can say 'oops'."

The wood groaned above Freddy as he pushed back harder, trying to get free. The car made a turn and Freddy pushed again, ignoring the wood biting into his fur.

"Hey knock it off!" He heard John shout, and an instant later he heard someone hit the top of the box. "We're saving your furry ass… Julie if he get out and kills me, I swear I'm making sure you go to hell Julie."

Freddy considered it for a moment then pressed against the wood again. He wanted out, so he was going to get out. There was no coding telling him he couldn't.

John swore. "How long is this going to take? I don't know how much longer that box is going to last."

"Relax, the hospital is just up ahead."

Hospital? Freddy slowed down on his escape project. Why were they going to a hospital?

"And how do you know the kid's getting out today? Don't they keep that kind of stuff confidential?"

"I don't think so and besides my sister works there. She's the type of person to gossip about anything and everything. All I had to was listen to her and eventually I learned everything I needed to know."

Freddy heard John grumble something incoherent and Julie sighed. "Mike will take him whether he wants to or not."

Mike? His night guard?

Freddy stopped altogether. They were going to find Mike?

A nervous glee started to fill him and he relaxed. If they were going to find Mike then he could wait, but why didn't they just take the night guard back to the pizzeria? It would have been easier.

They soon came to a stop and Freddy tried to look through the crack, but all he could see was black leather. He waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. Impatiently he rocked the box side to side trying to see _something._

Apparently he wasn't the only impatient one as John spoke up. "I thought you said he was getting out at three?"

"He is… Just relax. You heard what happened to him, the poor boy."

"Better than being dead…"

"If you would stop being so _negative_ you would see that he's right there."

* * *

Mike let out a worried sighed as he was pushed out of the hospital still dressed in his hospital gown. The sun and fresh air felt amazing after being cooped up for so long. It felt like he should stand up and stretch, something he obviously couldn't do anymore. The wheelchair felt weird and Mike shifted his body around with his arms.

In his lap he had a small bag. Most of it personal belongings that the hospital had taken off of him when they first brought him in. It was mainly his smart phone and his wallet. There was however a small plastic bag with a something wrapped up inside and some prescription medication with directions.

He let out another worried breath. It wasn't his apparel that had him worried though. It was the text he had gotten from Gabe just twenty minutes ago.

_Yo teach Miss B finally pulled rank. I can't give you a ride home. Have Terra do it._

He had tried to call Terra four times already, but either she was dead, or her phone was dead because she wasn't answering. He loved his friends, but sometimes he just wanted to kill them.

The nurse pushing him came to a stop on the sidewalk right outside the door. "Alright so where's your ride sweetie?"

"Um…" Mike said stalling for time. He scanned all the cars in the parking lot, praying that he would recognize someone that could take him home. Anyone would work! He didn't think that the nurse would just let him 'wheel' himself away and he did not want to stay in this hospital any longer.

"If you don't have I ride, you're just going to have to wait back in your room," the nurse said.

"No, no, I have a ride…" Mike said, glancing furtively around the parking lot.

A door opened on an old red Yukon and a woman stepped out, quickly walking towards them. "Mikey! How are you honey?"

Mike blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Wasn't that… Julie? He remembered seeing her once or twice as he hurriedly left the pizzeria. She had always seemed nice, crazy, but nice.

"Hey Julie," He said hesitantly.

"That's Aunt Julie to you," She admonished with a smile. Ignoring Mike's blank looks she turned her attention to the nurse. "I'm sorry, were we supposed to pull our car to the curb? We got such a short notice about picking him up. Thank goodness I didn't have work today."

"Not a problem," The nurse replied, equally ignorant of Mike's now alarmed expression. "And yes, if you could bring your car around that would be wonderful."

More than a little nervous Mike watched as Julie hurried off. He realized that he had said he'd take anyone, but he was starting to rethink he priorities. Waiting in the hospital for another ride didn't sound too bad all of a sudden.

He glanced back at the nurse, quickly thinking of a way to get rid of her for a second. "Hey nurse Darby? I think I accidentally dropped my phone in the lobby."

"I'll be right back then," The nurse replied, hurrying through the automatic doors.

Mike sighed and watched as the Yukon swung around to pull up besides the sidewalk. There was a man in the passenger seat, and Mike recognized him as another coworker. The man rolled down his window, scowling. "Get in kid."

"John, he needs help!" Julie said smacking him in the arm as she parked the car and hopped out to help Mike.

Mike held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait… First off – are you guys trying to kidnap me?"

Julie shook her head no instantly. She opened her mouth to say something and John chuckled. "No, we already did that to someone." The blond woman shot him a glare When Mike backed up his wheelchair slightly. With a sigh she turned to Mike.

"No we're not going to kidnap you. The pizzeria isn't a totally evil place. We let the night guards live if they make it, just ask your brother. I know that you might not believe us, but we're not going to kidnap you. If you let us, we'll just take you home."

Mike eyed them suspiciously. He did want a ride home, but what if this was all a ploy so they could take him out to some desert to kill and bury him? Shut up a witness. He thought about it as the Nurse came back frowning. "Mike I didn't see you phone anywhere."

"Oh I found it," Mike said sheepishly holding up his phone like he had just found it. He decided if Julie did try and take him anywhere he didn't want to go he could just call the police. "It was under my leg I just couldn't… feel it."

She nodded at that explanation and helped wheel Mike over to the car door. It wasn't as hard as Mike thought it would be to get him in the car. There was already a seat missing from the back and the curb was high enough that they could fit the wheelchair in. The nurse helped secure him the best she could before she waved at them and headed back into the hospital.

Mike glanced around the car. There was a giant ass box behind him, nearly taking up all the space, but there wasn't any shovel or hidden pistol that Julie could use for his desert scenario.

Julie jumped back into the driver's seat and started to pull out of the parking lot. "Where do you live Mike?"

"234 Annie Glade… up by the junkyard." Mike rambled off.

Julie nodded as she joined traffic. For a little while it was quiet and Mike spun his phone between his fingers, nervous. He eventually relaxed though. They probably felt bad for him, and if they were lying to him and they did killed all the night guards Jeremy would be dead.

The box suddenly groaned behind him and he glanced over his shoulder at it.

"Is there something in there?" He asked after the wood groaned again. It almost looked like something was trying to push out.

John chuckled up front as they came to a stop at a red light. Julie looked through the rear view mirror at him with a sympathetic smile. "Mike, we are going to drop you off at home, but we actually need you to do something."

"What?" Mike asked. He waited for patiently for an answer while Julie seemed to gather her thoughts.

"Mike… do you realize that you're the first night guard to survive after leaving the office? We've had guards make it through five nights or seven then leave, and we've seen guards die… But there hasn't been a guard that's left the office and live."

Mike nodded slowly. "Okay."

Julie turned down a familiar street as they got closer to his house. "That means we've never had anyone taken to the hospital. They've either died, or just left. John didn't even want to call for an ambulance for you because it would cause problems."

"Why wouldn't you want to call for help?" Mike blurted out.

John groaned. "Oh come on kid it's pretty obvious. You call 9-1-1 and you get an ambulance and the police. And what are we supposed to explain to the police?"

"What John is trying to say," Julie firmly said taking control of the conversation. "Is that the pizzeria has never had the police involved."

Mike didn't say anything as they turned on the street his house was on. He had never thought about it, but it made sense. He had never really heard anything about the pizzeria before. He had just seen it a few times while in town. There had never been anything about it in the news or newspaper unless you counted the help wanted ad.

They came to a stop in front of his house. It was a two story house with light blue walls and an unkempt front lawn. Behind it you could see the junkyard fence with its towers of rusting cars.

He heard John mutter something that sounded a lot like 'cozy', but chose to ignore it. "I get that this hasn't happened before, and I understand how getting the police involved would be bad, but…"

"Look, you don't need to know everything, all we need you to do is a favor for us. Can you handle that?" John cut him off.

"We need you to take that box," Julie said.

Mike glanced back at the box unsure. In response the top of the box suddenly bowed upwards and the wood groaned, making Mike jump. He nervously laughed. "And what exactly is in there?"

"Oh nothing, just Freddy," Julie said nonchalantly like it was an everyday thing.

"Oh…" Mike said, his brain not comprehending what Julie had just said.

Julie watched him nervously as he looked at the box blankly for a moment. It took a second, but when it sunk in he felt a cold shudder work its way up his back. His fight-or-flight kicked in like a bolt of lightning and he pushed his wheelchair away from the box. "No… no, no way no how! I don't want to ever be near one of those things again much less have one in my house!"

His chest started to throb in pain as he sat there taking in shaky breaths. They expected him to take one of those things!? If he could have he would have just left right there, bolted from the car and ran into the house and locked the door.

But he couldn't.

He realized they had him just where they wanted him. He couldn't even get of this car without some help. It had been a ploy the whole time. Taking a shuddering breath he ran a shaky hand along his leg as if he could coax feeling back into it. "So this favor is that you need me to take… Freddy?"

"Yes," John replied.

"Why do you need me to take that thing?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

John shrugged and Julie gave a small sigh. "Well, for starters it will keep him from being torn apart. The pizzeria is under investigation and the forensic team has him on their list, which means he will most likely be torn apart in the near future. Plus, I don't know if you remember or not but he saved your life. I would think that's enough reason for you to save him."

Oh Mike remembered all too clearly staring up at Freddy being unable to run. He still wasn't too sure if Freddy had been really trying to save him though. It just seemed so farfetched that one of the animatronics would save him after trying to kill him for a week.

"Okay," He found himself saying. "I'll take him."

Julie smiled in victory and John shook his head in disbelief. "Guess you were right again Julie."

Mike ignored them as he turned to stare at the box. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had willing allowed them to put an animatronic in his house. What if Freddy tried to kill him? He didn't have any metal-freaking-doors to keep him away. There were no cameras in his house.

He was going to be completely at the mercy of Freddy.

With a deep breath Mike prayed that Freddy had been trying to save him, or else he was going to be in big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter, another day. I went back and fixed a few mistakes in the previous chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

In almost no time at all John had unloaded both him and the box containing Freddy from the car. Mike felt a sliver of embarrassment at how rundown the house looked. Sucking it up, he awkwardly pushed his wheelchair along towards the door.

"So where do you want the mechanical monster?" John asked all too cheerfully to Mike. He hoisted the box up on the dolly, following him.

Mike blew out a mouthful of air. "I guess… Just put him inside."

John whistled. "Wow, you really do have a death wish. Are you sure you don't want me to just throw 'em in the garage?" He nodded towards the garage faded white garage door.

Shrugging Mike shook his head. "No the garage is full. If I had a basement I'd have you throw him in there."

His joke was met with silence and he ducked his head. Reaching the front porch Mike was at a small loss of what to do about the steps. John apparently realized this and with a grunt lifted him and the wheelchair up. Nodding his thanks Mike awkwardly pushed a pot with a dead plant aside and grabbed the key sitting underneath.

It was a little dark right in the entrance and Mike fumbled a bit finding the light switch. Flipping the light on, he illuminated a hallway with a set of stairs running parallel to it. Directly ahead of them was a kitchen and to their left the hallway opened up into a rather well decorated living room with a fireplace.

Mike led John forward into the kitchen, nodding towards the wall. "You can set 'him' over there."

As John was setting down the box Mike heard Julie in the living room. Nervous he wheeled his chair down the hallway to see her looking at the Bengal tiger skin rug in front of the fireplace.

She turned to him as he came closer. "Oooh, Is this real? I heard that these things cost a fortune."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, Jeff shot it and had it custom made." He nervously eyed Julie's semi-dirty shoes. "And he doesn't really want anything to happen to it."

Thankfully Julie seemed to pick up on his unspoken plea and backed away, choosing instead to walk over to the newer TV that Jeff had bought. Mike let out a silent sigh of relief as he looked at the rug. He knew that Jeff valued that thing more than him. The cost of the license to shoot the thing had been astronomical in itself.

John appeared with an empty dolly. "The box is in the other room. Let's go Julie."

"Wait," Mike said taking a deep breath. "Are there any rules or um, tips that you guys have for me?" The fact that he would soon be alone with Freddy, an animatronic that had killed people was making him nervous.

John rolled his eyes as if saying _really?_ Julie caught the action and slapped him. flicking her blonde bangs out of her eyes she knelt down to Mike's level. "During the day you _should_ be fine. They've never hurt someone durring the day. Night is a different matter. He saved you so I don't know if that means he isn't going to kill you or not, but I'd still play it safe."

John snorted. "She also doesn't know if it was just a fluke."

"I'm willing to bet that he _won't _ kill you," She said glaring at John. "But I still wouldn't chance it if I were you."

"You say the've never hurt someone durring the day, but what about the bite of '87 I've heard about?" Mike asked. The phone guy's message was ringing in his head like an alarm.

"It was the kid's fault," John dismissed. "And that animatronic has been decommissioned."

Mike felt his chest tighten painfully. He had said he would take the animatronic, but he was starting to have second thoughts about it. "So what? I'm supposed to lock myself or him up at night?" Mike asked. He thought they might have given him some insightful advice. Instead they had just repeated what he already knew.

Julie shrugged. "This is just as new to us as it is to you. Like I've said before, this has never happened."

"If I were you, I would just keep the big guy locked up in the box," John said. "But he'll probably break out of there anyways. Treat this as if this was just another day on the job." Mike nodded feeling his heart racing. He followed John and Julie as they walked over to the front door. There was no way he could stay calm about this.

Julie surprised him by spinning around and giving him a quick hug. "Thank you for doing this," She said.

Mike nodded again. He watched as they walked out to their car before shutting the front door. Taking a deep breath Mike turned and wheeled his chair into the kitchen. The box sat against the wall and he eyed it warily.

What was he supposed to do?

He jumped as the box creaked and shifted slightly, its occupant obviously not pleased with his predicament. Mike moved over to the table, setting down the bag he had been holding the whole time.

Mike eyed the box. The thought of letting Freddy out scared him, but the thought of Freddy breaking out was even more terrifying. He didn't remember everything that had happened that night, but he did remember that Freddy had saved his life. That warranted some skeptical trust right?

But what if John was right? What if it had just been a fluke? Mike ran a hand through his hair. He was going to have to explain this to his brother too.

There was a sharp _crack!_ And the box broke apart, making Mike reeled back in surprise. His heart sank as an upside down Freddy fell out. _Okay, just take a deep breath he's not going to kill you._

The browned-furred animatronic worked his way to his feet surprisingly fluidly while one of his… paws, came to a rest on his neck. the confused Freddy slowly surveyed the room, his eyes stopping to take in certain objects, until his gaze came to a rest on him. Mike might have imagined it, but the grin on Freddy's face seemed to grow and he felt his heart thud in his chest.

* * *

Freddy growled to himself as he was jostled around in the box. He was growing tired of it. He wanted to see what was going on as well as see where Mike had gone. He had gotten into the car with them and he had briefly heard him talk, but he wasn't there now.

John tilted the box upside down causing him to rest all of his weight on his head. The gears in his neck groaned in protest and Freddy couldn't see anything through the crack. They were moving though and soon he heard his night guard.

"I guess… Just put him inside."

He heard John whistled directly above him. "Wow, you really do have a death wish. Are you sure you don't want me to just throw 'em in the garage?"

If Freddy could have he would be glowering at John. He had never really like the man and he knew that the feeling was mutual. He strained to listen as Mike spoke up. "No the garage is full. If I had a basement I'd have you throw him in there."

Freddy ignored the small tidbit about the basement as realization sank in. They weren't throwing him away. They were giving him to Mike! A strange excitement worked its way through his system and his chest thrummed with energy. Oh, this was too perfect. He was going to be all alone with Mike with nothing to stop him, or get in his way.

There was silence for a little while and then he heard Mike say. "You can set him over there."

Freddy felt the box be set down rather roughly and something in his neck cracked making his eyes flicker in pain. He heard John fiddle with something, on the box. "Listen up here you monster. I don't know what your motives are, but you had better not be planning on hurting this kid. You hear me?"

The only response Freddy gave him was a whine as he tried to take pressure off his neck. He heard John walk away and he pushed against the box walls. In his awkward position though it was harder to get any sort of leverage and it wasn't like he could call Chika or Bonnie to come help him. There were no other animatronics here.

It took several moments before the wood finally gave way and he was unceremoniously dumped out. Working his way to his feet Freddy cupped his neck. John had obviously broke something… the jerk. Freddy silently promised to find a way to kill the man as he looked around.

He was in a plain kitchen, the cabinets and walls all worn. He had never been in a house before, so he took his time looking at things. The dirty dishes on the counter, the back door, the papers held to the fridge by magnets. He stopped looking around though when he noticed the reason he was here. The reason the pizzeria was shut down. The reason he was missing his finger.

His night guard.

Mike.

He was dressed differently than normal and was sitting in some strange chair, but it was the same Mike as ever. Freddy was pleased that he hadn't gone through all that trouble of keeping him alive for nothing. He was even happier that he was alone with him. There was no competition to kill Mike, it was just him and he had all the time in the world.

He inwardly laughed at Mike's expression of apprehension. His mind already preparing the game, he took a step towards Mike.

And things didn't go exactly how he hoped.

Instead of popping up out of the chair like nearly everybody did Mike remained in his seat. The wheels on the side of his chair moved him back a few inches, but otherwise he remained sitting. Pausing for a moment Freddy took a more aggressive step towards the human and Mike scooted the chair back until it hit the table.

Freddy continued to walk forward until he was towering over the human and his confusion continued to grow. Mike was afraid, that was pretty obvious, but he wasn't trying to run away. The brown-furred animatronic ran a critical eye over Mike, waiting for him to bolt, expecting him to bolt.

Time passed and they remained in an intense staring contest. Freddy was surprised to see that Mike seemed to be calming down and collecting himself. With a deep breath he flashed an uncertain smile up at him and did something that shocked him. "Um, hi… It looks like you're going to be staying with me for a little while. I hope you don't mind."

Freddy was pretty sure if he was Foxy his bottom jaw would have fallen off.

When people talked to him it was usually one of two ways. The first was a dumb innocence. The young children that came into the pizzeria always talked to them that way adding things such as 'teddy bear'. It was annoying as hell, but after years of receiving that kind of talk he was used to it.

Then there was the night guards and adults talked to him, a mixture of fear and hate. John dished it out to him every morning, and the more vocal guards had let him know what they thought about him before he… fixed them.

The way Mike had just talked to him though… it was different. It was like he was talking to another person not the monster he was. There was still a healthy dose of delicious fear, but there was none of the hate he was so used to from the guards.

He was so shocked that he didn't move when Mike maneuvered his chair out from his awkward spot. When Mike started wheeling his chair down the hallway he shook his stupor off and followed him.

"There's a kitchen and dining room, the living room, and upstairs are the bedrooms," Mike said gesturing to each. "I don't know what you do in your spare time, but I can turn on the TV if you want. Otherwise there's not a whole lot to do."

Mike ran a hand over his chest and looked up at him expectantly for a moment. Freddy just stared his night guard, confused as to why he wasn't scared of him and why he had yet to stand up. Mike shook his head and Freddy heard him mutter "Right, you don't talk."

Freddy watched as the humans hand rubbed his chest again and felt a sliver of anger come up. That was where he had gotten hurt. Was he still hurt? And why was he not standing up?

He turned his head to look around and felt whatever was broken in his neck crunch against a bundle of sensitive wiring. A whine escaped his vocal box and he brought a hand up to his neck.

"Something wrong big guy?" Mike spoke up, watching him hold his neck. Not knowing how to respond Freddy simply stared at Mike. What was he supposed to do? This wasn't how he thought things would transpire. He was feeling a little lost without the codes telling him what to do.

* * *

Mike didn't know if he would ever get over the eeriness of Freddy staring at him. It was the only thing he had done since he had gotten out of the box. When Freddy hadn't responded to his question about his neck Mike let it be.

The rest of the day dragged along with Freddy following him like some sort of demented puppy and Mike trying to be polite to the said puppy. Mike didn't even know _why_ he was trying to be polite to Freddy. But he was, carrying on a one-sided conversation with the animatronic as he tried to do things in his disabled state.

He was currently trying to watch TV after wandering around the house for a little while, but it was hard to enjoy it. He couldn't move over to sit on the couch, stuck in the wheelchair. He had to remind himself that he would be stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of his life.

It also didn't help that there was a ten foot tall animatronic watching him.

He was really trying to keep his cool, but it was unnerving the way Freddy was staring at him. It never strayed from him for a second and reminded him of how a cat eyed a mouse before pouncing.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and shut the TV off. Silence enveloped the room and Mike wheeled himself around Freddy who had been standing right next to him and down the hallway. A moment later he heard the thudding footsteps of Freddy following him and sighed. At least Freddy wasn't trying to kill him.

Looking at the clock Mike could see it was time to take some more medication. He wheeled himself into the kitchen towards the cabinet that held the cups. Coming to a stop at the counter he looked up. Normally he wouldn't think twice about what he was doing and grab one, but that was when he had been able to reach the cabinet.

Biting his lower lip he steeled himself and grabbed the edge of the counter. With a grunt he pushed himself up and held the counter with both hands. He grunted again, supporting his whole body with just his arms. It made them tremble and his chest ache.

In the back of his mind he knew that he must look silly, leaning part-way over the counter with his legs dangling uselessly beneath him, but he pushed it down. With one hand he managed to open the cabinet and grab a cup. Suddenly one of his legs slid backwards striking his wheelchair and causing it to roll away.

"Oh come on!" Mike snarled, pulling himself farther onto the counter. Now he was stuck awkwardly holding a cup and the counter with his wheelchair on the other side of the room.

He stayed there for a moment just breathing deeply before he became aware of Freddy standing off to the side watching him. Freddy almost looked amused at his situation and Mike shot him a look. "Is it too much to ask you to grab my wheelchair for me?"

Mike didn't really expect an answer, but Freddy looked over to his chair then back at him, then the chair. Mike shuddered at the unbidden memory that flashed before his eyes_. _

_He watched as Freddy turned his attention towards his chest where the gun wound was leaking a small, steady amount of blood. Freddy turned to look at Mike, then back at his chest, then back at Mike. _

Pushing it down Mike nodded. "Yeah the chair, can you grab it for me?"

Freddy seemed to think about it for a moment before he ambled over to his wheelchair. Mike let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Freddy stood behind the chair for a moment before he bumped it towards Mike. The chair came a stop just out of his reach and Mike looked at Freddy. "A little farther?"

To his disappointment the brown-furred animatronic didn't bump it towards him, instead he sauntered around the chair until he was standing between him and the chair. Furrowing his brows in confusion Mike looked at Freddy. Just what was he doing? Didn't Freddy know that he needed that?

_Oh he knows,_ Mike thought. The grin that the bear always had had grown somewhat as he stood between him and what he needed. He coughed, trying to ease the soreness that was building in his chest. "Freddy can you move? I need to get to the chair."

The animatronic's only responds was to lift one of his arms.

Realization dawned on Mike and he gave Freddy a deadpan face. "You've got to be joking." When Freddy didn't move Mike sighed. He didn't want to do this. He didn't _want_ to do this! He would rather crawl on the ground than what Freddy wanted.

"Okay, but if you drop me I'll send you back to the pizzeria."

Mike steeled his nerves before he reached over to grab Freddy's arm. The arm didn't budge an inch and he moved so that the animatronic was holding his weight. They didn't move for a moment and Mike resolutely stared at the cup in his hand, knowing Freddy was staring down at him. This was humiliating and it made it all the worse that he was having to rely on one of the animatronics who had tried to kill him.

Mike was sure that they stayed there for far longer than was necessary, him holding onto Freddy's arm and Freddy staring down at him before Freddy casually rotated so Mike could reach his chair. He eagerly let go of Freddy and awkwardly seated himself.

"Thanks," He mumbled, still not looking up at Freddy. He wheeled himself towards the fridge so he could fill up his cup, unaware that Freddy's eyes flickered for a second.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I"M SORRY! I thought I had posted this like a week ago! -_- I got on today and realized it was just sitting in my documents and now I feel bad. Leaving you guys hanging. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Mike couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he watched his brother walk up the sidewalk. How could he have been so stupid?! His brother had told him that he would come check up on him, but with his unexpected 'guest' he had completely forgotten.

He could only hope Freddy would keep quiet. He felt a little guilty for luring the animatronic into the coat closet and shutting him in, but he had panicked when he heard his brother's car pull up.

Unable to keep his hands still he clasped them in his lap. He knew exactly how Jeremy would react if he found Freddy in the house.

The front door swung inward and Jeremy stepped in shutting door behind him. He smiled when he saw Mike and he slipped off his shoes. "How's it going? Did Gabe give you a ride?"

"Something like that," Mike said, thinking about how Julie and John had given him a ride home instead. He figured that Jeremy didn't need to know about that.

He followed Jeremy down the hallway, holding his breath as Jeremy passed by the coat closet. Thankfully Freddy was being surprisingly docile right now and Mike wheeled after Jeremy into the kitchen. He watched as his brother grabbed a glass and filled it with water chugging it.

"It's hot out there today," Jeremy commented filling his glass again. When Mike wordlessly nodded Jeremy gave him a quizzical look. "Hey are you okay? They gave you medicine to take right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah they did. I'm just a little out of it," Mike shrugged. He didn't like it, lying to his brother, but what else could he do? There was no way that Jeremy would react kindly to learning that he was housing Freddy, an animatronic that had tried to kill both of them.

Jeremy didn't look too happy with his answer, but let it go. Mike tried to situate his wheelchair so that he could watch his brother and the coat closet as he did though he bumped the broom leaning against the wall, knocking it over.

Chuckling Jeremy grabbed it before Mike could do anything. "Still getting used to your wheelchair?" He asked.

"I'm still getting used to everything," Mike admitted, feeling embarrassed. "I almost tried to stand up earlier to grab a cup from the cabinet. I still not used to the fact that I'll never be able to use my legs again."

Jeremy didn't reply for a moment before a small smile graced his features. "Hey, look on the bright side."

"What?"

"You'll always get the best seat at any concert you go to."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Yes because I go to sooooo many concerts," He said sarcastically.

"Oh that wasn't you? Sorry I must have messed you up with my other brother Bert," Jeremy replied with just as must sarcasm. "You know, the one that went to that Katy Perry concert."

"That was just because Terra wanted to go," Mike sputtered. He gave his brother a half-hearted glare, knowing that his brother would start listing off all the concerts he had been to. Okay, maybe he had been to a few concerts, but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to any in the near future.

Jeremy laughed. "I'm giving you a bad time, of course it's going to take time to get used to all this." He gestured to Mike and his wheelchair.

Mike shook his head and took a hesitant deep breath. His chest would still twinge at times, reminding him that he had been shot and that yes, there _was_ a bullet hole on his chest. He relaxed when it didn't and looked at Jeremy.

"So what are you doing here? If it was to check up on me, I'm fine."

Jeremy waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, I can see that. I was just going to see if you want me to make dinner for you since… you know."

Mike narrowed his eyes slightly. "You think I can't take care of myself?"

"I _know_ you can't take care of yourself," Jeremy said wryly.

"Well…" Mike began. It would be a whole lot easier for Jeremy to make dinner, but Freddy was still in the coat closet and he had no idea how long the animatronic would remain in there of his free will. He could just imagine Jeremy's reaction if Freddy broke down the door.

He shook his head, "I think I've got it."

Jeremy seemed surprised at his answer. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Mike said.

"Okay, if you change your mind, I'm fine with staying the night here," Jeremy stated. He shook his head. Behind him through the kitchen window Mike could see the sun start to set. "Wow turned down by my own brother. And I thought we were family."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Mike drawled.

Suddenly he saw the coat closet door crack open. Horrified he quickly turned to Jeremy his mind scrambling. "Hey uh, Jeremy… can you see if Mom and Jeff closed the back gate? I don't want the junkyard dog to be in the yard again.

Jeremy turned to look through the kitchen window and Mike wheeled his chair down the hall as fast as he could. He all but collided with the door and he felt a heavy weight on the other end. His momentum had helped him get the door shut though and he let out a shaky breath and moved back into the kitchen.

When he came back he saw Jeremy giving him a confused look, "What were you doing?"

"Sorry I'm still trying to figure this thing out," Mike lied, moving the wheelchair side to side. He needed to get Jeremy to leave soon, before Freddy got out.

"The gate is closed," Jeremy said. He seemed to be at a small loss of what to do and he looked at Mike. "Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

Mike nodded. "I'm sure. If I need I'll give you a call."

"Please do," Jeremy said as he walked over and gave him a light noogie. Mike batted his hand away. With a huff Jeremy looked around. "If you don't need me I don't see the point in staying."

Mike followed him as he walked down the hallway towards the front door. He passed the coat closet without incident and Mike relaxed. Jeremy grabbed his shoes and slipped them back on, stifling a yawn. Mike suddenly noticed the heavy bags underneath his eyes and felt glad he hadn't ask his brother to stay. Even if Freddy wasn't here, Jeremy wouldn't have slept well on the couch.

Jeremy opened to the door and began leaving. "Remember to call me if you need anything," Jeremy said leaning back in.

"I will," Mike said offering a sincere smile.

With a nod Jeremy was gone. Mike listened to his car start up and leave, sitting in the sudden silence for a moment. Running a hand through his hair he turned to go into the living room and jumped at the brown-furred animatronic that loomed over him.

Freddy didn't look to happy as he glared down at Mike. The human shrugged. "What? It's not like I had a whole lot of options. If Jeremy had seen you all hell would have broken loose."

When Freddy's expression didn't change Mike shrugged and went about his business. Even though shoving Freddy into the coat closet had worked, Mike knew that he couldn't keep doing that. Besides the obvious that Freddy didn't like it – what if Jeremy came while he was at school? There would be no why for Mike to hide Freddy.

Time passed quickly and the house got as evening turned into dusk. Mike flipped on a few lights and grabbed a microwavable dinner from the freezer. He ate it watching some stupid sitcom and then reluctantly shut the TV off. He looked out at the dark sky and then glanced at Freddy.

The animatronic had followed him everywhere, watched him do everything. And while Mike had been able to mostly ignore it he was getting more paranoid. What if John was right and Freddy did try to kill him at night?

And where was he supposed to sleep? When he had been in the hospital he had thought he'd just pass out on the couch. His room was upstairs and they sure as hell didn't have any ramps for him to wheel himself up.

With grim realization he knew he was going to have to get upstairs somehow. Even though Freddy hadn't done anything to him today, there was no way he was sleeping down here. But he didn't want to lead Freddy up to his room.

Dusk turned into night and he moved into the kitchen to grabbed the bag that held his medication. He stopped though when he noticed that there was something else in there besides the pills and brochures of 'how to live disabled'. With disbelieve he pulled out a Ziplock bag that held Freddy's finger. Mike shuddered, that thing had been shoved into his chest.

He froze when he heard a mechanical whirling next to him. Turning he saw Freddy staring at the bag that held his finger. "Forgot you were missing a finger buddy," Mike said.

Freddy looked from the bag down to his hand and stared at where the missing appendage was, making a fist slowly as if to hide the fact. An idea formed in Mike's head and he acted on it. He wheeled himself over to the kitchen counter and set the bag down, backing up.

"You can have your finger back," Mike said. Freddy looked up at him and Mike pointed to where he had set it. Freddy lumbered over towards the counter and Mike quickly wheeled himself down the hallway until he was at the base of the stairs. Pride all but gone he ditched the seat and began army crawling up the carpeted steps.

His chest constricted uncomfortably as he hauled his useless lower half along, but Mike pushed through it, trying to be quick and silent. Eventually he made it to the top and collapse on his side, his chest heaving. He glanced through the railing and was glad he didn't see Freddy. The whole point of his commando move was to lose the animatronic.

An animatronic in his house was one thing. He didn't think he could handle having one in his room.

Catching his breath Mike crawled along the carpeted hallway at a more leisurely pace until he came to the door at the very end. Pushing the door open he was greeted with the familiarity of his room. A small TV sat on his dresser at the foot of his bed with his Xbox hooked up to it. A small amass of video game posters sat on the wall, _Halo, Fallout 3, _and _Tomb Raider_ were just a few.

Mike awkwardly sat his legs underneath him and pulled himself up the doorframe until he was able to hit the light switch. With the light on he collapsed back down trying to shake the soreness out of his arms. "I've got a feeling my arms are going to be sore for a while," Mike chuckled to himself.

Tiredly he shut the door and pulled himself onto his bed. He didn't realize how sore and exhausted he was until he was finally able to relax. He found himself fighting to keep his eyes open and he lazily flicked his phone.

_Gabe tried to reach you. How are you?_ Was a message from Terra. Mike checked his missed calls to see that Gabe had indeed tried to call him a few times hours ago.

_I'm good. Had to get a ride from someone else though,_ Mike texted back. He stared at the ceiling and idly twirled his phone until it vibrated.

_Already chewed him out for you :D Who gave you a ride?_

Mike had to snicker at the start of that text. _A nice couple I know, they even gave me something._ He replied. He didn't think that Terra needed to know that the 'something' was Freddy. Technically he was telling the truth. His phone vibrated before he could go back to twirling it.

_That's so sweet! _

Mike smiled and closed his eyes imagining the almost sarcastic way Terra would say that. He must have started dozing because the next thing he knew he was struggling to open his eyes as his phone vibrated.

_So since tomorrow is Saturday. Gabe wants us to all hang out at his house. Want too?_

_Sure,_ Mike texted. He mentally slapped himself as he saw it send. He had completely forgot about Freddy! He couldn't just leave the animatronic here alone could he? Freddy followed him everywhere. What if Jeremy tried to come in while he was gone? Before he could try and back out of the get-together Terra texted him back.

_Awesome cant wait to see you tomorrow! I've got a surprise for you! ;) _

Resigned Mike flopped back. _What is it?_ He replied.

_A surprise,_ Terra answered.

Mike shook his head. They texted back and forth for a while talking about trivial things, foods, school, Terra's part-time job. Terra had asked him what it was like to not be able to feel his lower half and he told the story of how he had gotten a cup – minus the Freddy part – and his army crawling up the stairs.

_That can't be good for you :( Is Jeremy not there to help you?!_

_I sent him home,_ Mike answered.

_He could have helped you with things like that though!_ Terra shot back. She didn't seem too happy, but Mike knew she was just worried about him.

_I don't want to talk about it. _Mike finally texted back.

It wasn't that he didn't want help. Jeremy had moved out when he was nine and it wasn't like his parents were going to look after his every need. If he wanted something he had learned he needed to get it on his own. He was his own best man.

_Okay, but I'm taking care of you while we hang out tomorrow, _Terra insisted. _It's a little late and I'm tired. Gunna check out._

Mike checked his phone's clock to see that it was getting close to one in the morning. _Yeah, see ya tomorrow. _

_Night dork_, Terra texted.

Mike stretched out and grabbed his charger to plug into his phone. He stared at the light switch over by the closed door before deciding against it. He was too tired to go over there and shut it off. He awkwardly arranged the comforter over himself. Having to physically move his legs with his arms was a pain, but eventually he got comfortable and was quick to drift off.

* * *

Night had come almost too quickly for Freddy.

Looking up from where he had been messing up with his detached finger he realized that Mike was nowhere to be seen. He made a quick sweep of the house, eventually finding Mike's strange chair, but not the human.

In the end he just shrugged it off. This was Mike's house, it wasn't like there was anywhere else he could go. If he had left he would be back soon.

Freddy looked at the clock to see that it was a little after midnight. If it had been a normal night and he was still at the pizzeria, he and the others would have started hunting the night guard. But he wasn't at the pizzeria and there was no one but him and Mike in the house.

His neck was giving him some trouble, but he ignored it as he lumbered over to the coat closet that Mike had shut him in earlier.

He had been a little miffed at being suddenly shut in there earlier. Who did Mike think he was? Shoving _him_ in a closet! But it was okay because he found something in there.

With a grunt he pulled it out, admiring it in the almost nonexistent light.

It was shaped like a human torso, made out of wire and on a stand. He broke away the wooden stand part with a _snap!_ Moving into the kitchen he set it down. Besides watching his night guard all day, he had been searching.

Searching for an empty suit.

His thoughts on the ex-night guard were strange and conflicting to say the least. On one hand he was glad that Mike was still alive, that he had managed to save him. But on the other side he had killed night guards for so _long_ it felt wrong not to kill Mike. It was a habit that was almost engraved into his very being. Kill over and over, and over, and over…

Shaking his head Freddy once again looked at the metal wired torso on the kitchen floor.

There hadn't been any empty suits in Mike's house which was slightly disappointing, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a little _creative_.

But he was going to need more than this. Spotting a door that he had not yet gone through that day he slowly opened it, peeking into the darkness beyond with his flashing eyes.

Since he couldn't find a suit he was going to _make_ one.

Only he would get to kill Mike.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heyo! Trying to get re-obsessed with fnaf, which is kinda' hard right now. Especially when your not in the mood to write. Nevertheless, I pushed this out out through my disobedient fingertips so they probably tried to slip as many grammatical errors in as they could. I apologize on their behalf.

This chapter is going to be pretty cliche, but I think Freddy needs more reasons to be obsessed with Mike so I threw it in.

enjoy!

* * *

Animatronics don't dream. Freddy had learned this early on. When they truly powered down – which they rarely did – it would come back to them as a blank moment. Like if you were standing in a room, blinked, and five hours had passed. Year after year of this had all but made him forget about dreams.

So to say he had dreamed last night was more than a little shocking.

_There were only a few more customers left in the building. Most of them packing up to leave. He and the rest of the crew were slowly making their way backstage, taking the same steps they had taken millions of times before. _

He sat up from where he had collapsed, in the corner of the garage. His neck squealed in protest and he swiveled his head around, trying to orient himself.

It was still dark, but the small windows in the garage door were beginning to brighten, showing that dawn wasn't too far off. It was just enough to show his half-finished creation sprawled out on the floor.

_Already the night's plans were swimming in his head, along with some less than desirable songs stuck in his head. It was the night guards fourth night. Why the hell she was still here Freddy had no idea, but he was excited. She would be easy to crack._

Metal parts had been forcibly shoved together to make them stay. A wire basket here, a torn picture frame there. Freddy knew that making a suit would be hard, but he hadn't thought it would be this hard. He still had some ways to go, but at least he was making progress.

With a definitive nod, he stood up and tried to loosen his frame. It was strange being so… free. Not that he was complaining – far from it – but he wasn't used to this freedom. He could move whenever he wanted, he wasn't stuck going through the same motion day after day. It was invigorating. And it was all thanks to Mike.

Speaking of the human where was he?

Freddy lumbered out of the garage. As all of the past night-guards had learned, he was surprisingly light on his feet despite his size. He moved into the kitchen, glancing around to confirm that the human wasn't there.

The living room was next, and then the bathroom. Out of sheer boredom Freddy started checking the closets and cabinets. He didn't expect to find Mike, it was just something to pass the time. He felt like he needed to keep moving with this newfound freedom.

It got brighter and brighter as the sun rose and Freddy came to a stop in a patch of sunlight. He watched with fascination as sunlight lit up the fur on his feet. How it almost made his fur glow. It was warm too.

The warmth tickled him with a memory. He couldn't quite recall it. Like trying to hear an echo, it faded too fast for him to grab.

"Morning."

Freddy ignored the pain and noise his neck made as he swiveled around to watch Mike wheel his chair over to grab his glass. With his clothes in disarray and his hair a mess Freddy wished that he could smile wider.

The shock of Mike's kindness towards him had worn off, and while it was still surprising Freddy had just realized something. With his newfound freedom he could kill Mike whenever he wanted. He didn't have to wait till night like he did at the pizzeria.

Mike looked to _vulnerable_ right now. He could kill him so easily. All he would just have to walk over there and grab him. It would be all over before the human could let out a cry for help.

Mike eyed him quizzically as he stepped up so he was looming over him. "Something up big guy?"

Freddy just stood there looking down at the human. The thought of killing him was tempting. So, so, tempting. But… again, there was that fascination. This human was different from all the others he was sure of it. The way he spoke, the way he acted. If there his unexplainable kindness was anything to go by. There wasn't even a hint of fear in the human's eyes today.

To have this power, the power to kill Mike, to move where he wanted. It was more than alluring, it was addicting. And the icing on the cake was that Mike didn't seem to think he would even consider killing him.

Freddy reached forward and slowly patted Mike's hair.

There was no way he was going to end it so soon.

He still needed to finish making the suit, and he was completely fine with just following this human around for a while longer. Being out of the pizzeria was fun and he wasn't ready for it to be over. Plus, this human fascinated him.

He looked down at Mike with his perpetual grin and froze.

_Suddenly a small form jumped in front of him and he came to a stop. Glaring at the small human in front of him with what he could Freddy waited impatiently for him to move. Kids… They were always the same, with their grubby hands and snot-nosed faces. They were so… bland. They were counter copies of each other. Sometimes Freddy wished that he could join Foxy. Out of sight and out of mind._

_This one looked up at him with the same awestruck face as all the children did, but then flashed a smile and pointed at Bonnie behind him. "I really think you should have sung and played the guitar."_

_Freddy slowly turned to look at Bonnie behind him then back at the child, raising a metaphorical eyebrow. _

_Oh?_

_The boy continued, busy messing with the small paper crown he had gotten at the birthday party. "Yeah, Bonnie looks like he would play the piano better. But if you're the lead singer for a band you need to play an instrument too."_

_Freddy could feel Bonnie seethe slightly behind him and smiled. There were two things in this world that Bonnie cared about: His bowtie, and his guitar. Looking down at the boy in amusement Freddy listened as he started going off about how bands were supposed to be. Maybe he was a little wrong. Not all kids were the same._

_"__Michael it's time to go!"_

_Both animatronic and human turned to see a woman standing impatiently near the exit, party bag in hand._

_Michael leaned in to whisper to Freddy. "I hate it when she calls me that, almost as much as I hate the new guy she's dating." And with that he turned and sauntered over to the lady, adjusting his crown. _

Freddy felt a shudder work through his system and his vision shuttered. He felt his weight shift and his hand came into contact with the wall, keeping him upright. For a slight moment Freddy was worried that he was shutting down, but his vision slowly returned.

Whatever the small hiccup was, it finished its course and Freddy found himself staring after Mike who was wheeling himself away from the cabinet with a bowl and a spoon in hand. Completely oblivious to what had happened.

The animatronic couldn't move for a moment as he stared at the human. A human that he remembered.

* * *

Mike brushed off Freddy's behavior as normal as he moved over to grab the cereal. He hadn't slept that well so he was still pretty tired. And he was sore _everywhere_. It felt like he had gotten into a fight with a professional wrestler and lost.

He put together his breakfast and downed his medication, moving into the living room. He really needed a shower, and he probably should put on some new clothes. The hospital gown and the pants underneath weren't exactly his style.

Mike let his mind wander as he parked himself in front of the TV, flipping it on to some random channel. In the back of his mind he knew he needed to figure out a way to explain Freddy to Jeremy without him freaking out. It already sounded like an impossible task, but Freddy saved his life. That had to count for something right?

The said animatronic walked into the room, making a beeline straight towards him.

Mike squinted as Freddy stepped into the sunlight. Now that he was looking at the him, like _really _looking at him, the animatronic looked filthy. Like some stuffed animal that had gotten left out in the yard for a week. There was also that horrible noise his neck kept making. And there was an unpleasant odor that emanated from him.

The sudden image of Freddy getting hosed off made Mike chuckle and he looked up at the hulking form standing directly next to him. "You know you would probably look less creepy if you got cleaned."

Freddy merely watched him, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Shaking his head, Mike turned back towards the television. Even though he had been around Freddy for just one day, he was starting to get used to the animatronics presence.

The show ran its course and Mike watched it half interested. He needed to figure out what to do about his plans today. Terra said that they were all hanging out at Gabe's today – but what about Freddy? Personally he wouldn't mind having some space, but what if Jeremy came in while he was gone? What if Freddy did something to Jerry's stuff?

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think of anything as his phone vibrated.

_We're on our way. _Terra's message said.

"Crap," Mike muttered looking up at the animatronic. He knew for a fact that Freddy wouldn't fall for getting stuck in the closet again. Typing a quick response, he looked up at Freddy.

"Hey," he said.

Freddy focused on him and Mike swallowed nervously. Okay, maybe he had lied to himself when he said he was used to the animatronic. There was just something about his gaze today that was unsettling. It wasn't the normal cold stare, but more like predatory… or obsessed. It was actually pretty creepy.

"Sooo… my friends are coming over. I need you to hide when they get here," Mike said. "They don't know about you and personally I don't think they would react too well if they saw you. Okay?"

Mike waited awkwardly for some form of response from Freddy, but none came. Freddy just continued to stare at him. Well, he would just have to hope Freddy got it, because he had to get ready. Terra would have a small fit if she saw him like this. Then she would probably act like he was some wounded puppy that needed help.

Wheeling himself towards the foot of the stairs he repeated yesterday's action. Crawling up the stairs. He was a little slower though with how sore he felt. And everything looked different when you looked up at it. Finding some clothes and a towel Mike began what should have been a familiar process… showering.

Well, it's a little hard to shower when you couldn't stand, and he had some bandages that probably should be getting wet. He ignored it though and sat at the bottom of the tub, letting the water run over him as he tried to clean himself. It almost felt like he was washing someone else, when he did his lower half. Having no feeling down there was weird. As he scrubbed his legs he noticed a rub burn on his thigh. The only way he could have gotten that was when… he crawled up the stairs.

Mike frowned and was a little softer with his scrubbing. He was going to have to be more careful with what he did. He could easily cut or hurt his lower half without realizing it. And those cuts could get infected and then he would have to go to the hospital. It would be better to just avoid that whole thing. He couldn't make Jeremy pay for something as stupid as that.

Finishing up, he dried himself to the best of his abilities and dressed. Grabbing what he thought he would need over at Gabe's he threw it into a small bag and made his way down the stairs carefully.

Freddy was waiting at the bottom, in the exact same spot he had when Mike had gone upstairs.

"I'm sure there's something else besides me that interests you around here," Mike huffed, a little annoyed at the constant attention. "If It'll get you to stop hovering I'll grab you a one of those giant-piece puzzles at the store."

No response. As usual.

Mike settled into his wheelchair and quickly moved to the kitchen, putting away things that he had forgotten to. There was no way he was able to wash his dish so he just left it on the counter. His phone vibrated.

_We're here. _It read.

"Shit… Okay, time for you to hide," Mike stated looking up at Freddy. When Freddy didn't move Mike pointed towards the other side of the dining room. "You need to go stand over there until they're gone." Again Freddy didn't move and Mike rolled his eyes. "seriously big guy… welp, we're doing this whether you like it or not."

Using his chair, Mike slowly began herding Freddy towards the corner of the dining room. Whenever he bumped the animatronic he would back up just slightly, so it wasn't as fast as Mike would have liked it. Soon, Freddy stood with his back to the wall, now glowering at Mike.

Mike of course ignored him and wheeled himself over to the table where Freddy has set his finger down. Grabbing it, he tossed it towards the animatronic. "Here mess with this."

Hearing the front door open, Mike didn't wait to see if Freddy would stay or not and wheeled himself towards to hallway. He spotted Terra and Gabe both were peering around, almost like they were afraid of coming in.

"Hey guys!" Mike called happily. His smile was real, but his heart was hammering in his chest.

Terra's eyes landed on him and lit up. "Mike!" She squealed. Running over she engulfed him in a hug. The smell of her perfume made him blush somewhat, but he hugged her back. Gabe waited patiently until Terra stood up. He surprised Mike by also giving him a solid hug.

"Hey man how's it going?"

"Good, how are you guys?" Mike asked. He could keep the grin off his face. He had missed his friends.

"The usual, homework coming out of our ears," Gabe replied. Terra rolled her eyes.

"You mean homework coming out of _your_ ears. I finished mine yesterday." She brushed some hair back. Her purple streaks looked darker, which meant she must have done her hair last night too.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Whatever, homework is meant to be brushed off. If teachers thought it was important they would have you do it in class. And besides Mike's more important than any paper Miss B gave me. Right Mike?" The way he waggled his eyebrows trying to get Mike to agree was hilarious.

"Of course," Mike laughed. "Besides, she's a capital B. And B's don't deserve hard work." He nervously glanced behind him, worried that Freddy might appear at any moment. His heart was still pounding and he was so nervous that his hands started to shake.

"Oh grow up guys," Terra huffed. She ran a critical eye over Mike for a moment. "How are you really feeling Mike? Does anything hurt?"

"Not really. I mean, my chest is a little sore, but other than that I'm fine." Mike explained. When Terra's expression didn't change Mike hastily clasped his hands together. "The medication is helping a lot."

"Speaking of which, do we need to bring that with us?" Terra asked. She looked past Mike towards the kitchen.

"Nope, I should be good." Mike said, wheeling his chair forward. "Let's get going!"

"Someone's in a hurry, are you trying to hide something?" Gabe teased.

"No," Mike lamely shot back. "I just want to get going. I heard Terra has a surprise for me, and you guys both know I hate it here."

Both Terra and Gabe frowned at that. It was no secret that Mike's parents weren't the best. Mike tried his best to make the best out of the situation, but he wasn't shy in telling his friends that he was moving out as soon as he could. It was one of the reasons why he had taken a job at the pizzeria.

Thankfully Gabe dropped it and moved behind him to push while Terra got the door. Mike let out a silent sigh of relief once they were outside and the door shut behind them. He was glade that Freddy had listened and at least stayed out of sight. He wasn't ready to explain him to Terra and Gabe.

As he was pushed towards Gabe's car he grew worried. What would Freddy do with him gone? What if he tried to find him and couldn't? What if he went _outside? _These and other thoughts began running through his head. He instantly tried to push them down. He was going to have _fun _today. He wasn't going to worry about what Freddy did. Even if the animatronic tore up the place.

"Well, you're going to love your surprise," Terra said trying to start up the friendly banter again. "I've been working on it for a while."

"Oh?" Mike said. "What is it?"

"A secret," Terra replied smugly. She laughed when he pouted slightly. "You'll see it in a bit you big baby."

Mike smiled and stuck out his tongue. "Sure."

As he was situated in the car he shot Jeremy a quick text telling him where he was so that he wouldn't come looking for him at the house. Gabe began to animatedly tell him a story about a mishap at the pep assembly while Terra kept telling Gabe to focus on the road.

Mike genuinely smiled. He had missed this. Even though it seemed as if things were starting to go back to some sense of normalcy, he was trying not to worry about what Freddy was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here you are guys, another chapter. I've finally figured a (rough draft?) for this story so I at least know where I'm going, plot-wise. All grammer and edit mistakes are mine. Apologies in advance.

Enjoy!

* * *

The darkness of Gabe's basement was illuminated by the large flat screen TV on the wall. Both Terra and Gabe were hunched up on the couch, Terra had a blanket wrapped around her lower half and she made a face as the screen flashed red.

"Ew, why did I let you guys talk me into watching a horror movie?"

"Because you said you would watch whatever Mike wanted," Gabe said. Without turning he grinned. "Why you scared?"

"No! It's just gross the way they're dying. And who's that stupid? When someone goes missing you don't split up like that."

"Hush, you'll ruin it," Gabe chided.

Mike smiled to himself, listening to his friends bicker. He was sitting next to the couch in his wheelchair. It was true that he had chosen the movie, but it was some old video that his parents probably watched in their day. The special effects were so bad that it took away from the whole horror aspect.

He hadn't picked it to get scared though. They were winding down after a rather eventful day. Mike hadn't laughed that much fun playing _Cards Against Humanity_ in a long time. Earlier they had gotten pizza, played some video games, and talked. Things that they had done countless times before. Things that he wouldn't give up for the world.

Terra leaned over the armrest of the couch and looked at him with a warm smile. "So do you like your present?"

Mike looked down at his lap where his present sat. It was a brand-spankin'-new tablet. Of course he had gotten mad at them, and of course they had just laughed it off like it was nothing, but still…

So he had done the basic set up, putting in his name, and creating a password. Now it just sat there, blinking up at him. "I still don't think you guys should have gotten me this," Mike grumbled half-heartedly. The smile on his face was enough to know that he didn't mean it. This was better than Christmas and his last birthday combined.

Terra shook her head, watching him as he scrolled through the default apps. "Nope. This is what we wanted to get for you."

"Yeah, but it's expensive!" Mike said.

"Aw-shut up and take it." Gabe butted in. He was still staring at the TV. "I threw away the receipt so your stuck with it."

"Guys, what am I going to use this for?" Mike asked, holding up the tablet.

Gabe shrugged. "School? Recreation? You don't have a computer at home. Tablets work just as good as computers now days."

Mike sighed and opened up the browser idly. While he was still happy that they had gotten it for him, he knew part of it was out of pity. And that he didn't like. If he hadn't ended up in a wheelchair, would they still have gotten the tablet for him?

Realizing that he had typed Freddy into the search bar he quickly backspaced and saw Terra frown.

A few quiet moments passed by and the walls were occasionally lit with flashes of red as people met unfortunate ends in the movie. Using Gabe's Wi-Fi, Mike was able to find a cool background for his tablet and download a few free games he could play offline. Eventually though the movie ended and Gabe turned off the TV and flicked on the lights.

"That was dumb," Terra snorted. She out of all of them found horror movies the least appealing.

"I thought everyone like watching people get murdered by a tree?" Gabe said teasingly.

"No," Terra said flatly.

Mike snickered and was about to join in on messing with her, but Gabe turned his attention to him, his expression suddenly serious. "So Mike, promised to tell us about it later and I'm dying to know. What happened to you in the pizzeria?"

Mike felt his expression go neutral and Terra shot Gabe a death glare. Taking a deep breath, Mike briefly fought over the idea of telling a lie before shooting it down. These guys were his friends – why should he lie to them? He had known he was going to have to tell someone eventually, but he hadn't thought it would be this soon. His stomach felt a little ill, but Mike looked up at the two.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Terra quickly said. She looked worried for him, like she was afraid that he might pass out or fall over.

Shaking his head, he took another deep breath. "No, No… It's okay. You guys just have to promise that you won't interrupt, and that you won't tell _anyone_."

Both of them nodded. Gabe looked excited, his eyes gleaming. Even Terra while she looked uncomfortable, appeared to be interested. Mike began gathering his thoughts to tell about the events. What if they didn't believe him and thought he was crazy? He had to force that worry to the back of his mind. He trusted that his friends would believe him, no matter how crazy it sounded.

Taking a third deep breath, Mike began recounting his experience at Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria.

He described everything, from his first impressions of the place, to the phone guy and his messages. Everything was still fresh in his mind making it both easier, and harder for him to tell his friends. It was painful remembering what happened that night and he had to pause his story when he told them about what the animatronics did to the man.

He did tell them about Freddy saving him, but left out the part where John and Julie gave him Freddy. When he was finally done, Terra and Gabe were staring at him. As seconds ticked by Mike realized that he could hear the water heater in the adjoining room.

"Let me get this straight; At night you had to survive by keeping away 'haunted' animatronics?" Terra asked skeptically.

Mike nodded sheepishly when she emphasized the word 'haunted'. Almost as if she didn't believe him. He waited as she digested the information. Gabe off to the side, laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"I always knew that place was messed up, but the mascots trying to kill you? That's some pretty fucked up stuff." He sat back up and looked at Mike. "Like, it sounds more painful than that time I broke my ribs."

"Death would probably hurt more than broken ribs?" Mike said humorlessly. "I think it would hurt more than a lot of things Gabe."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. I'm just imagining what it would feel like to get stuffed into one of those things. Don't they have those metal bars and wires and crap inside? So if they shoved you in it would be like a human sized slicer. In goes a human and out comes hamburger."

"That's gross," Terra gagged.

Mike looked back and forth between them, hopefully. "You guys believe me?"

Gabe nodded instantly while Terra seemed a little hesitant. She ran her hand through her purple streaked hair. "Mike, this is a big pill you're asking me to swallow. As much as I want to believe you, there just so many things that don't make sense."

Mike bit back his disappointment. Well… he couldn't ask for everything. Gabe seemed to believe him, and Terra didn't think that he was delusional. He reached up and wiped the cold sweat off his brow. It felt good to tell someone about everything he had gone through, to tell them the real reason behind why he was in a wheelchair.

To his right Gabe's eyes suddenly lit up and he snapped his finger pointing towards Terra. "What if we had proof?"

"Proof?"

"Yeah. If we had physical, actual proof about what Mike's been talking about you would believe him right?"

Terra bit her lip and glanced towards Mike while he stared at Gabe like he had grown two heads. Where the hell were they going to get proof? There was no way in hell he was going to go back to the pizzeria – not even if the president asked – and the only other proof that he could think of was…

Mike felt his face go blank for the second time that day as the image of Freddy leapt to the front of his mind.

"I mean, I guess I would have to believe him," Terra finally replied. She seemed cautious with her wording, as if she were afraid of hurting Mike. "But let's be honest. How could that be possible? How could so many night guards go missing without someone noticing? How could the animatronics be that intelligent? We don't have AI's that advance yet."

Gabe however seemed to be in a different world. Mike could see his mind spinning with ideas and he instantly didn't like any of those possible ideas. If it were Gabe it would be something stupid like trying to break into the pizzeria. "I'm not going to go anywhere near that place." Mike said quietly but firmly. It seemed that his guess was correct as Gabe seemed to deflate.

"Fine, you don't have to back in, but you and Terra could wait outside while I snuck in and-"

"No you don't understand. I'm not going anywhere _near_ that place," Mike stressed. His heart was pounding so fast that his chest was starting to hurt. He unconsciously put a hand against his chest, pressing it against where he had gotten shot.

Terra put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave Gabe an exasperated look. "And I'm not going to be a part of some petty crime."

"But how else are we going to get proof?" Gabe whined. He didn't see scared at all about the prospect of breaking into a place that housed killer animatronics. The thought scared Mike like nothing else and in the back his mind. Maybe subconsciously Gabe was looking for a little more proof for himself.

Mike forced himself to remove his hand from his chest and run it through his hair instead. Again, Freddy popped into his mind, but he wasn't sure that he should tell Gabe and Terra about him. Telling them what happened was one thing, but to show them that he had decided to bunk with a killer animatronic was another.

And a selfish part of him didn't want to tell anyone else about Freddy.

It was strange, this selfish want to keep Freddy to himself. He shared everything with his friends, from his family problems, to the few possessions he had. It was why they were so close. And even if he did tell them, how would they react?

How would Freddy react?

Taking a shuddering breath, Mike looked up at his friends. They deserved to know, and besides, it would be hard to keep something like this a secret. They would feel betrayed too if he kept it a secret.

"I know how to prove it to you."

* * *

Mike Ignored Terra as she looked at him nervously. The truck came to a stop as Gabe shut it down. For a moment it was quiet and Mike studied the front of his house, impatiently waiting for one of his friends to help unload him.

"Mike… I know that you want us to believe you, but what could you possibly have that could convince us?" Terra asked.

Shaking his head, Mike opened his door. Gabe was quick to come to his aid, helping lower him and his wheelchair to the ground. Terra got out with a frown on her face. Mike didn't care what she thought. He was excited and nervous about showing Freddy to them. During the tense car ride to his house he had debated how both his friends and Freddy would react. He was worried about Freddy's reaction far more than his friends.

He didn't think that Freddy would freak out, but he could never know for sure. If he did all he could hope for is that he could calm down. Freddy didn't seem to want to hurt him, for whatever reason.

Wheeling himself out of the grass he pushed himself towards the steps leading to his front door. Gabe was instantly there to help raise him over them and Mike mumbled a 'thanks' before placing a hand on the door.

"You guys have to promise that you won't freak out." He said. His voice was a little shaky

"Of course we won't bro," Gabe instantly said.

"We've been over to your house before, there's nothing to freak out about," Terra said, looking confused. "Mike, what's going on? If you're trying to scare us it isn't funny."

Instead of replying Mike steeled his nerves and opened the door, wheeling over the threshold.

The dark interior was a lot cooler than outside and Mike blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust. He wheeled forwards as his friends followed him, shutting the door behind them. For a minute it was quiet and Mike stopped, checking to see if Freddy was in the living room. Not seeing him he cupped his hands. "Freddy!"

For an agonizing second it was silent.

Mike felt Freddy approaching before he heard him. His footsteps were freakishly light, but Mike could feel it through the old floor as it shuddered. Freddy came around the corner, his eyes almost glowing in the shaded house and Mike could hear Terra's breath catch in her throat.

The bear animatronic came to a quick stop directly in front of Mike and almost seemed to scan him. Mike silently pleaded to whatever deity existed that Freddy wouldn't do something to freak out his friends. For a split second Freddy's eyes dimmed and Mike could almost see his permanent smile grow more genuine. A paw came up to rest on his head, ruffling his hair. The unpleasant smell was still emanating from Freddy.

"Hey, how's it going big guy?" Mike said with a nervous chuckle, removing Freddy's paw from the top of his head. Fixing his hair, he glanced back to see Gabe and Terra staring at Freddy in disbelief. "Um, Freddy. These are my friends, Terra, and Gabe… Guys, Freddy."

Freddy gaze went from him to his friends. Mike thought he saw his expression turn more sinister. Then, Freddy slowly stepped between him and his friends.

"Hey, hey… Freddy, there my _friends,_" Mike stressed. He wheeled around the bear to look up at him. "They're okay. They won't hurt me."

Freddy seemed to gauge him for a moment before his frame relaxed slightly. Mike let out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding. The brown-furred animatronic planted himself besides Mike, and began staring down Gabe and Terra.

Both of his friends appeared to be shocked with Gabe recovering more quickly. He worked his jaw before he hesitantly stepped closer, looking Freddy over. "Dude… No freaking _way_! How did you get him? Did you steal him? Are you going to steal the other's?" Mike shook his head, watching as Gabe walked completely around Freddy.

Freddy tried to follow Gabe's movements with his head, but the squeal of metal on metal came from his neck. It made everyone in the house jump and Freddy's eyes flashed as he automatically backed up, one of his paws came up to cup his neck.

"That sounded painful," Terra said quietly, finally breaking her silence. Twirling a string of her hair she moved to stand next to Mike and Gabe as they all observed Freddy. The animatronic for his part, did his glared at all of them still cupping his neck as if it were their fault. Terra meekly nudged Mike. "Have you tried to fix him?"

"What?" Mike said.

"It sounds like something is broken in his neck," Terra replied. She looked Freddy up and down and wrinkled her nose. "And it looked like he could really use a cleaning."

Gabe snickered. "Yeah right, how do you clean something like that? A vacuum? Oh, and is does Mike have enough proof now?"

Terra gave Gabe a deadpan, and he held his hands up in surrender. With a huff she returned her attention to Freddy. "Yes. Although Mike I really want to know how you were able to… _acquire_ him."

"You know that old couple that gave me a ride from the hospital?" Mike asked. When Terra nodded he itched the back of his neck. "Well, it was actually John and Julie. They gave me Freddy. He saved my life so… I save his, ya' know?"

"If you're story is true; he's killed people Mike. Has he tried to hurt you?" Terra asked. Her voice was dead serious.

Mike shook his head quickly. "No… Well when he broke out of the box they brought him in, he scared me pretty badly, but he hasn't really done anything to hurt me." Terra nodded, as if she had come to a conclusion and studied Freddy thoughtfully.

Even though things seemed to be moving way too fast, Mike couldn't help but pleased. His friends didn't freak out about Freddy. Freddy wasn't doing anything crazy to them. It was a win in his books.

Mike thought to the few days he had Freddy. It was actually shocking the changes Freddy had shown from being in the pizzeria. It looked like he had his free-roam again, the one that phone guy had talked about. And even though he had only one expression, Freddy seemed to be able to communicate his emotions easily through posture and movement.

"Does he do anything creepy?" Gabe asked, rather excitedly.

Mike shrugged. "Um, he is rather… clingy. He'll follow me everywhere in the house if that counts."

Freddy finally relaxed his guarded look, and marched over so that he was standing directly in front of Mike. Both of his friends backed up automatically and he smiled wryly. "He also doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"Well then tell him!" Terra said eying Freddy.

Laughing Mike looked up at Freddy. "I would, but I got the feeling that he wouldn't listen, or care."

"Tell him that it's to preserve your sense of smell. God, how do you stand that stench?" Terra said. She exaggeratedly retched. And Mike gave Gabe a questioning look.

"She's right," Gabe said sheepishly. "The bear does stink."

Raising his eyebrows Mike sniffed. Freddy still smelled the same as he always did, it definitely wasn't nice, but he didn't understand why his friends were reacting the way they were. There were a lot worse smells out there.

Mike smiled innocently at Terra. "You know, it's easier to get over the smell if you give him a hug. Why don't you come over here and give him one?"

"Nope!" Terra exclaimed. She made a fist when Gabe approached her. "I'm not getting any closer to him unless we clean him."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Gabe asked.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yo, what's up guys! Long time no see. I won't waste your time, if you want to know why it's been so long since I've updated, I'll leave that garbage at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Terra had suggested cleaning Freddy, Mike couldn't help the mental image of some 80's car wash from filling his mind. Gabe had laughed at the notion and Freddy just stared at her like she had two heads. Turns out cleaning Freddy meant getting a dampening paper towels with a heavily pine scented shampoo and dabbing away at the various stains that adorned Freddy's body.

Freddy had not been found of the idea. For the first ten minutes of their attempted cleaning project he would simply walk away, eyeing them warily. It was only after Mike physically parked his wheelchair directly in front of the animatronic that he stopped moving.

The plastic bucket on the kitchen floor quickly filled with dirtied paper towels as they set to work.

"So," Gabe grunted rubbing at a particular tough stain. Mike didn't even want to know how it got on the underside of Freddy's arm. "Do you think the other animatronics are like this? Because I've been thinking about getting a dog, but having one of these things would totally be more fun than a dog."

Freddy lifted his arm up higher and deadpanned at Gabe. With a huff, Gabe threw the yellowish paper towel into the bucket. "What?"

Mike shook his head, focusing on cleaning Freddy's hand. The hand was missing a finger, and Mike ran touched his chest where the bullet wound rested. While Mike wouldn't question the fact that Freddy had saved his life by essentially stabbing his finger into his chest. He had no idea why.

"I don't think so Gabe. I mean, none of them ever acted like Freddy did when he saved my life. So I think you're out of luck there."

"Oh thank God!" Terra said. She wrinkled her nose as she tossed her gross paper towel into the bucket. "Can you imagine the havoc Gabe would run with one of those things? I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to bring it with you to school on halloween."

"Hey! That pirate would make a great prop!" Gabe said, half-jokingly.

Freddy's head went back and forth with the conversation. His neck making the same horrible nose it always did. It was pretty obvious to Mike that he was uncomfortable with all three of them crowding around him, but he was staying still. Shaking his head in amusement, Mike wiped what looked like some dried cheese from Freddy's waist and wheeled back.

"Well, I think he looks pretty good guys? What do you think?"

Terra stepped over next to Mike and observed the bear. "He definitely looks better than he did before. And he doesn't stink anymore."

Mike scratched his head. "Did he really smell that bad?"

"Dude, are you sure your nose isn't broken? Because he smelt like something that went bad in the fridge four months ago." Gabe subtly imputed as he strutted over to stand on Mike's other side. "And he does look a lot better. Now he looks more like a bear than a dark stained leopard."

Freddy's head snapped towards Gabe and he instantly held up his hands. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Appeased, Freddy began looking himself over. Hands running through his brown fur, that hadn't been cleaned in who knows how long before today.

They all watched him for a moment and Mike could swear that Freddy looked… happy. Not the creepy happy like when he stared at him, but actually happy.

"So what are our dinner plans?" Gabe stated. Mike glanced at the microwave clock only to realize that it was already nine. Coughing Mike glanced at Terra, waiting for her to reply first, only to find her staring at Freddy.

A moment of silence passed before Gabe clapped his hands. "Pizza it is folks!" Digging out his phone he typed in a number and began walking into the living room.

Mike turned to Terra finding that she was still staring at Freddy. A frown on her face. "Hey are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Terra hummed.

"Are you alright?" Mike repeated. "You were kinda' zoned out there."

"Yeah, Everything's fine," Terra said. Mike just raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really," She emphasized.

"Whoa, no need to get sassy with me," Mike said holding his hands up. A grin threatening to split his face. "If you could lose the attitude that would be great."

"What attitude?" Terra sighed, playing along. "You know what? You just need to accept this Mike. It's not a phase! This is who I really am."

They stared at each other for a moment, their straight faces cracking under their mirth. Terra finally caved and let out a giggle. They both laughed and she swooped down and wrapped him in a hug. "Hah, Mike promise me you'll never change."

The sudden warmth was accompanied by the smell of vanilla and coconut shampoo. Mike blushed and returned the hug for a moment before Terra pulled back a bit.

"I guess I can do it for you," Mike said, finally finding his voice.

Terra smiled and they stared at each other. Mike was clenching the armrests on his wheelchair. C_ome on Mike! She's so close. All you've got to do is close the gap and kiss her. Like those stupid movies._ Taking a shallow breath, Mike slowly made the space between them disappear.

Only to be yanked backwards.

"Jeez!" Mike sputtered. He turned to see Freddy there, looking between the two of them, his hand firmly latched onto the back of his wheelchair.

"Um," Terra stated, with a worried expression. Freddy had a surprised look on his face, as if he hadn't expected Mike's wheelchair to move for him. He experimentally moved Mike's wheelchair back and forth. The experimental moves became more and more sure until Freddy was wheeling Mike around the kitchen. Terra's laughter following them as Freddy suddenly pushed a startled Mike into the living room.

"Way to be a cockblock big guy," Mike muttered dejectedly. He half-heartedly glared at the animatronic as he was happily wheeled around. In response Freddy leaned down towards him, his grin seeming to grow.

With a sigh, Mike shook his head. He gave Terra a wave as they flew past her and came to a stop in front of a darkened kitchen door to the backyard. Freddy backed up and then repeated the circuit. Then he did it again, and then again, and then once more.

"Freddy, stop. I'm going to get sick. Mike weakly laughed. The bear seemed to pout, but thankfully stopped. He ducked a bit as something landed on his head.

A hatless Freddy smiled down at him and Mike reached up, feeling the black top hat that sat on top of his head. The heavy scent that Mike had come to associate with Freddy clung to it and Mike awkwardly tried to fix it. "Thanks big guy."

The brown-furred animatronic dipped its head in response. He looked almost gleeful. Reaching down, Freddy undid the work Mike had done to fix the hat, placing it at an awkward angle on his head.

Snickering rose from the side, and Mike scowled at Gabe who had just gotten off the phone. Of course, Mike wasn't really mad at him. If he had seen one of them with a hat three sizes too big for them, he would have probably laughed too.

"Dude, you look like the Mad Hatter's son," Gabe chuckled. His eyes moved over to Freddy next to him and lit up. Leaning over Gabe whispered something to Terra and even though she was trying, she couldn't stop the smile overtaking her features.

"I can see that," She responded.

"What?" Mike asked.

Gabe nodded towards Freddy. "He looks like a giant fluffy teddy bear all cleaned up and without a hat."

Mike looked up at Freddy who was scowling at the other two humans with a smile. Now that he was looking for it, Freddy did look like it a little… Freddy quickly looked down to him, his eyes flashing as he snatched the hat off of Mike's head. A decidedly non-teddy bear act. Positioning it back on his own head, Freddy glared at Gabe who looked ready to bolt.

Patting Freddy's side, Mike smiled musing. "Don't take it personally."

Freddy seemed to huff, eyeing Gabe disdainfully. Plainly taking offense to the comment he had made, but he settled to grabbing the back of Mike's wheelchair and pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Freddy watched as the humans ate their pizza. He hated the smell, it was pungent, greasy smell that clung to his cleaned fur. His earliest memories of the atrocious food was it being flung onto him while he was on stage, sticking to his face as he continued to sing.

The worker had been terrified to try and clean it off of him, and he wished that he could move back then. He would have scrapped the pizza off and hurtled it back at the snotty-nosed child.

But he could deal with the smell of pizza if it made Mike happy.

His attention was fixated on the boy, and to a lesser extent the humans next to him. Mike's friends.

Freddy was having trouble distinguishing the emotions he felt at the moment. He was used to straightforward feelings. He liked someone, he hated someone. He didn't care about someone. But this was a mixture. It was a volatile concoction of happiness, confusion, and jealousy.

Lots and lots of jealousy.

Especially towards the girl, Terra. It wasn't hard at all to see that Mike was head-over-heals for her. Freddy wouldn't be surprised if she had a thing for him either. But she was taking Mike's attention away from him! Gabe, well… Gabe was annoying, like almost all the kids that came into the pizzeria. He was obnoxious, and Freddy could deal with that. Terra though…

He glowered at the humans from across the kitchen, watching as they ate their pizza. Mike was once again wearing his hat. He had finally gotten over the offensive comment Gabe made. Now he didn't care what he looked like as long as it kept that girl from hugging Mike.

His plan seemed to be working to an extent. Terra and Mike were still sitting next to each other. They were talking about one thing or another, and Mike would periodically glance over towards him. Every time he did, Freddy knew his smile became more genuine.

The top hat on Mike's head slid to the side and Freddy froze as Terra laughed, reaching over to help him readjust it. To him, she took way too long to fix the askewed hat.

Freddy stormed out of the kitchen, not bothering to grab his failed plan off of Mike's head.

There had to be something he could do!

He began pacing the living room, the dark room illuminated by his bright eyes as he tried to get ahold of himself. Focus! Just focus! He needed to finish the suit. If he did that then Mike could just be his. Terra wouldn't be interested in him, and Mike wouldn't be into her. He didn't care that his reasons for killing Mike were changing. All that mattered is that he got what belonged to him. He reassured himself, his pacing slowed down and he reigned in his erratic emotions.

He came to a stop and shook his head at his irrational behavior, the broken parts squealing and his neck flared in pain. It was successfully ignored for now.

It was silly that he was getting so worked up over a single night guard. If he had known he was going to get this attached to Mike he would have killed him his first night on the job. He was above these stupid humans.

He suddenly stumbled.

* * *

_Freddy watched the room with amusement._

_They had finished their round of entertaining the small humans and now got the satisfaction of watching the adults have to deal with the hyperactive monsters. Every once and awhile, one of the kids would stop and stare up at them, but they were quickly bored by their inactivity._

_A particular hard screech caused Chika to tense up besides him, and Freddy silently chuckled at her anger. They only had an hour before they closed and he was looking forward to the new night guard they were going to get._

_A woman came through the employees only entrance though she was obviously not a worker. Freddy watched as through the throng of running children as she bent down and said something to a boy before she headed towards the bathrooms._

_Freddy watched the boy as he made his way through the chaotic room towards them. It didn't take him long for to take a seat on the edge of the stage, observing the rest of the kids. He was silent for a moment before he glanced back up at Freddy. "Did you learn the guitar yet?"_

_Freddy's eyes flashed as he finally recognized Mike. It had been a few weeks since he had seen him, but that was still relatively soon. He hardly ever saw the same kid twice in a year, much less a month._

_It was almost as if Mike could read his mind and he grumpily rested his chin in his hands. "Mom's new boyfriend works here. She made me miss my brothers basketball game to come here. Even though I told her I promised Jeremy I would come."_

_Freddy eventually found the coding that would allow his head to move, and he swiveled it down so he could stare directly at Mike. That got the other two's attention._

_"She promised me that she would buy me a guitar if I stayed good, but I don't think she will." Mike stated._

_Freddy could hear the other two behind him access their coding so that they could watch the conversation. He glanced at both of them. Chika appeared just curious at the spectacle - who was this kid that was able to capture Freddy's attention? Bonnie looked a little miffed. It was obvious that he remembered Mike, and he was still sore over Mike's comment about the guitar._

_"Hey how'd you do that?"_

_Mike looked at the boy who was pointing towards the animatronics. He glanced back at the three of them. "Do what?"_

_"How'd you make them move?" The boy stated. The front of his shirt was stained with what looked like orange soda._

_Mike peered back at them. "I didn't."_

_"Yes you did," The boy insisted. "Make them do it again!"_

_Mike frowned and stood up, facing the animatronics. "Can you guys move?" He paused for a second when their was no reaction before he looked back at the boy. "What do I tell them to do?"_

_"Um…" The boy mumbled. He looked a little dejected that they hadn't moved and Freddy chuckled at that. Suddenly a devilish grin spread across the boy's face and he clamored up next to Mike. "How about this, if they don't move I get to push you off the stage. And if they do move you get to push me off the stage."_

_"Hmmph," Mike grumbled, but he seemed to be thinking about the proposition. Shaking hands with the boy he looked up at all of them. " Can you guys please move?"_

_Knowing that the other two weren't going to move, Freddy actually contemplated moving. He at last decided against it. Besides, Mike would probably just jump down from the stage before the other child had a chance to push him off._

_"I win!" The boy stated after a moment. Before Mike could say or do anything, he was pushed backwards off the stage, hard. All three of the animatronics watched a little stunned as the wind was knocked out of Mike and he laid there quietly gasping._

_The other boy gleeful look suddenly changed to a fearful one and he ran off towards a small group of kids. While he hadn't meant to be intentionally mean, it he wasn't going to stick around and get in trouble._

_With angry tears in his eyes, Mike found his breath with a groan and shakily climbed back up to sit on the edge of the stage, coughing._

_Freddy was surprised to feel the amount of sympathy that he did. And was impressed that Mike hadn't gone off screaming and crying on the floor._

_Mike was angrily wiping his face, trying to get rid of any traces of tears, when he felt something nudge his side. He looked up to see Freddy looking back down. A smile on his face and a thumbs up in his free hand._

_"You could have moved you know," Mike grumbled. However he returned the thumbs up, a smile smile working its way onto his face. Freddy returned to his original position, before he attracted attention, but made sure to keep Mike in his peripherals._

_The boy opened his mouth to speak, and jumped as his mom called for him from across the room. "I've got to go. See you later!"_

* * *

Freddy came back to the world of the living, staring up at the ceiling of the small house and a slightly concerned Mike.

"Hey there big guy - is everything okay? I heard you fall."

Instead of replying Freddy started to stand. Almost instantly he let out a strange whining, as he cupped his neck. He must have worsened whatever was broken, because now instead of just flaring with pain every now and then, it was a constant sharp pain that was getting worse.

He dimly noticed the other two humans off to the side, but the pain in his neck was excruciating. His whine rose in tone and pitch, oscillating like a shaky violin string. It hurt! He needed to do something to stop the pain! He rose to his feet, then crumpled to his knees, joints groaning under the unexpected movement. The smell of burning wires filled the room. Freddy wasn't even aware that the humans were worriedly arguing amongst themselves.

He started to claw his neck, hoping to make the pain stop and Mike grabbed his paw, stopping him. "Hey," He said. Freddy was only dimly able to hear him speak. "Listen Freddy I need you to keep looking at me okay buddy? Gabe is going to see what's wrong with your neck. He's going to fix whatever is hurting you. I need you to keep looking at me though. See? You keep doing that and everything is going to be okay."

Mike constant talk helped calm Freddy down enough for him to focus on what he was saying. It was a soft soothing tone that helped him ignore his pain. He would do anything to make this pain stop! Freddy felt Gabe fumble around with his neck and winced when he heard scissors snip a hole into his fur. He almost instinctively snapped at Gabe. He had always wanted to do it to the people who did maintenance back at the pizzeria, but he had never been able to move. Now he could.

Fighting the urge, he clenched his paw as Gabe hands moved against the workings that was his neck. Gliding over wiring, ball sockets, and metal beams until the pain suddenly flared more so than it had. Freddy shuddered and his vision dimmed for a second.

Then suddenly the excruciating pain was gone. Well… more like dulled, or more like a bruising pain.

"Found it!" Gabe grunted, to Freddy it felt like Gabe's arm was buried up to the elbow in his neck! "I need something though… like tape!"

"The kitchen," Mike stated to Terra. "Top drawer." He remained in front of Freddy, gently patting his arm, his face, his chest, murmuring. Freddy saw Terra hand Gabe the tape, and Gabe ripped off a long strip as his other hand joining his first in his neck. Freddy shuddered again and tried to keep his attention on Mike in front of him.

After what felt like hours Gabe pulled his hands away and took a step back. "I think I fixed it."

Having remained frozen through the whole thing, less he trigger the pain, Freddy hesitantly moved his neck.

No pain.

He let his shoulders slump in relief. Realizing that he had been squeezing Mike's arm the whole time, Freddy let go and watched as Mike winced.h e boy tried to rub feeling back into it and looked up at him worriedly. "Are you good big guy?"

Freddy glanced at the other two watching them worriedly, before he softly patted Mike on the head. He supposed he needed to thank Gabe now as begrudgingly as he felt about that. He watched as Gabe appeared nervous as he walked towards him and a idea popped into his head.

Standing a few feet infant of Gabe he stared at the human, while quickly going through voice files piled away in the back of his mind.

"Is he okay?" Gave asked Mike after a moment of silence. He yelped ad jumped back as Freddy blasted the voice line that he had been searching for.

"Thank you for the great t-t-time boys and girls!"

Mike after getting over his shock began laughing at Gabe. "Dude you face was priceless!" Even Terra began laughing as well.

Gave looked affronted. "I didn't know he could do that! How was I supposed to know?" He huffed when neither of his friends seemed to care and looked down at his hands which were covered in a black sticky fluid. "Whatever, I need to go clean up before I get the equivalent of robotic aids."

Freddy didn't listen to Mike and Terra's response as he tested his fixed neck. twisting his head one way, then the other. There was no more horrible sound emmiting from his neck and it was relatively pain free.

"Hey big guy, want to check yourself out?" Mike said. He was standing by the closet door in the hallway. Freddy cautiously approached, remembering how Mike had basically shoved him into there. However when Mike opened the door Freddy was surprised to see himself staring back.

He was actually… surprised by his own reflection. He couldn't remember the last time he looked this clean. It made him look newer, he looked less creepy too. Freddy slowly ran his hands through his fur, with newfound care. His eyes lit up softly and he turned to Mike for the first time feeling like the smile belonged on his face. The boy placed his top hat back into his hands and Freddy put it on his head, completing his outfit.

Mike had know idea how happy this made him! If he wasn't afraid that Terra would freak out he would have picked him up and hug him. He settled for wheeling a startled Mike around the house gleefully, pain already forgotten.

This just made him want to finish the suit faster. His reasons for building the suit might be changing, but it was still going to happen. If he finished it, then it could be just him and Mike, no Terra, no Jeremy. Nothing would distract Mike.

It would be just them.

* * *

A/N: So, the reason that this chapter is so long in the making is because of a few reasons.

First off. I originally did this as a one-shot and therefore I didn't really have a story to go with this. I've figured out one now, but my original story Choices is what I want to focus on and finish before I go ahead with this one.

Second off. I've been building a desktop for over 3 months now. To finish it I had to download Windows onto a usb and plug it into my desktop and upload it that way. When I finished that I wanted to free up my usb. I plugged it into my laptop that has my Microsoft Word on it and long story short, I started deleting Windows off of my laptop rather than my usb. I panicked and shut the computer down which just corrupted it, and now it's unusable. This was written using Notes on a Mac, and Google Docs. So sorry if it's a bit messy.

Third off. I've been playing a lot of Overwatch. I've gotten into Grandmaster and I'm pretty decent at it (Top 2000). So yeah out of 15 million I don't think that's too bad.

Anyways, that's how this chapter came to be. I hope that you guys all have a...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

AND A FRICKEN' HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Chapter 10

Freddy gleefully rummaged through the junk that filled the garage. His hand-made suit slowly coming into shape. He had found suitable arms and had gotten rid of the picture frame - it just had to go! - replacing it with more sturdy parts.

It was still early into the night. Mike's friends had just left a little while ago and Mike had vanished wherever he always vanished at night.

Not that Freddy minded, he wanted this to be a surprise. He hoped that Mike wouldn't try to fight it. Sure it hadn't worked with all the other night guards before him, but Freddy was sure, that this time it would be different! He could make Mike genuinely like him and the others.

Plus he was making this from scratch - that had to count for something, right?

Freddy's exploration through the garage led him to some very interesting discoveries. From colorful balls with hook and bright papers, to a very old, and very rusted bycicle. Photos, Books, garbage, they all were sitting there in that room, untouched for who knows how long.

It actually reminded Freddy of the Pizzeria. Of how a lot of the back rooms were. They were abandoned in a sense. And sometimes Freddy thought it was only him and the others who truly knew about all the secrets that hid under that roof.

Ah, it didn't matter.

A busy mind, and busy hands led to a rather quick night. Before Freddy knew it he was done. The thing spread out in a star-shaped pattern, looking contorted and unnatural, even to Freddy. All that he needed now was something to encase it with.

His grin widened as he remembered the tiger rug that laid out in the living room. Yes… Orange was rather bright, and it was a rather hard color to pull off, but it might work for Mike.

Freddy shook his head at his own antics. _Anything_ would work for Mike. And none of the others would question him for an instant.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

A quick trip to out of the garage and he reappeared with the orange pelt slung over his shoulder. Excitement made it difficult for him to take his time and be careful not to rip it, but he forced himself to move slowly. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

Mike's awkward slide down the stairs came to a halt at Freddy's feet. Working his way into the wheelchair he grunted.

"How's it going big guy?"

Freddy didn't respond and instantly grabbed the back of his wheelchair. Yawning, Mike forced Freddy to stop in the kitchen. An action that Freddy was obviously not pleased about with his a frustrated growl emanating from his throat.

"Woah Buddy. I'm happy to see you too, but I need a something to drink."

Not checking to see Freddy's reaction, Mike moved over to the counter and with a bit of difficulty - nothing he hadn't been able to master of his short time stuck as he was - sat back with a glass. Again, not checking Freddy's reaction, he then moved over to the glass door that let him look at the backyard and subsequently, the junkyard, letting sunlight warm his face.

He hadn't really arranged to do anything today. Maybe seeing if his friends wanted to come over. He wasn't going to go to school until next week and he fully planned on taking advantage of it.

With another yawn he set the empty glass on the counter and stretched his arms. He finally glanced over at Freddy to see him slouched against the counter. Mike could see that the bear was scowling despite the permanent mask he wore, and shook his head. What got into him this morning?

"How's your neck doing?"

Freddy jumped slightly at Mike's voice. His gaze instantly settling on him. In an instant he was next to him, his smile more genuine and his hands tapping his throat. Obviously showing that it was indeed doing better.

Nodding, Mike ran a hand through his hair trying to wake up. "That's good… I'll have to thank Gabe later."

After a moment Mike noticed that Freddy was practically trembling, bouncing on the balls of his feet so fast that it was causing eddies in the sunlight.

"Is everything okay big guy?" Mike asked.

Freddy nodded yes rapidly, before shaking his head no frantically. Another frustrated growl came out of his throat and he pointed at down at him before back at himself.

Before Mike could inquire any further, the doorbell rang.

Both of them froze for a split-second before Mike was pushing Freddy towards the closet door again. "Crap, crap crap!"

Freddy planted his feet, apparently adamant on not going back in the closet and Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you've got to hide okay? At least until I know who it is."

The door opened and Mike heard Jeremy. "Hello? Mike?"

"Hey Jeremy!" Mike called. He wheeled his chair over. "What are you doing here so early? Don't you have work?"

"That's what I've come to talk to you about!" Jeremy said. He seemed rushed, his eyes alight with excitement. "So I went to the courthouse the other day and asked them some questions about the adoption, and they said that there are a few cases that have been like this. It wouldn't be all that hard to do it, I would just have to-"

"Whoa, slow down," Mike said. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but the fear of Jeremy finding Freddy, was slowly being overcome by excitement.

"I'm say that I know how to do it!" Jeremy said. He walked into the house, ignoring the unwritten rule of taking off your shoes as he walked into the living room. "They would have someone come check out this place and mine to check living conditions. If I got my place more wheelchair friendly it would be a big bonus. They said they would definitely look for that. Then the legal aspect if it isn't all that difficult at all. Especially if our folks cooperate. All I would need is some papers and for our folks to sign over the…"

Jeremy came to a stop in his explanation, looking down confused.

"Mike?"

"What?" Mike answered, suddenly worried that he had seen Freddy.

Jeremy looked really concerned. "Where is the Tiger rug? You know the one that Jeff really likes?"

"What it's right there…" Mike trailed off. His eyes widened exponentially at the bare spot where the rug was. The worried feeling quickly replaced with dread.

"No! It was right there!" Mike all but shouted. His eyes swept the room frantically. He was _soo_ dead when Jeff got home. He prized that thing above everything else. That and the fact that they didn't know that he was in a wheelchair. It would make a very sour combination to try and explain.

"Calm down... Let's think about it logically." Jeremy stated. "When did you last see it?"

"It was there last night!" Mike answered wheel his chair back a bit. There was even a slight color difference in the carpet where it sat.

"Did you lock the door before you headed off to bed?"

"Of course I did - do you think someone stole it?" Mike asked. He prayed feverently, that wasn't the case. Jeff was going to kill him!

"If you lock the door then no…" Jeremy stated. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he looked at Mike. "We've just got to look around the house then. If it wasn't stolen it's still here right?"

"Yeah…" Mike said. Jeremy nodded and began walking towards the kitchen. "Wait Jeremy!"

Mike bit the inside of his cheeks and Jeremy turned around. "What's wrong? The faster we find this, the better."

"It's not that…" Mike began. Honestly, how was he supposed to tell Jeremy about Freddy? He didn't know how Jeremy would react to seeing an animatronic. If he had to guess, he would say he wouldn't take it very well. He had no idea where Freddy was, but was sure that if they started looking for the rug, they would run into him.

"Did you do something with the rug?" Jeremy asked.

"What? No. It's something else."

"Okay?" Jeremy paused, waiting for Mike to answer him.

Feeling as if his insides were going to tie themselves in knots he found his hand subconsciously rubbing his chest. "It's about… the pizzeria." Mike watched Jeremy carefully, gauging his reaction. He wasn't surprised when Jeremy's face when blank. It's what he always did to try to hid his emotions.

"What's there to talk about? It's in the past right?"

Mike winced at that, "Well yeah, but-"

"Then there shouldn't be any need to talk about it."

"Jeremy wait."

Without another word Jeremy turned around to go into the kitchen. Only to come face to face with Freddy.

You could have heard a feather falling in the complete silence that enveloped the room. Mike could feel his heart thudding in his chest, a deep feeling of complete helplessness over the situation surging through him.

Freddy's eyes seemed to be searing holes right through Jeremy as they stared at each other.

Mike knew he had to do something to fix the situation. He wheeled forward. "Freddy don't do anything to him."

He froze though as Jeremy immediately put a hand up for him to stop. Ever so slowly he backed up, making Mike back up behind him. "Mike we're leaving." He said, so softly that Mike would have missed it if it weren't for the overwhelming silence that reigned of the room.

"What?"

"That thing is going to kill us if we don't leave right now."

"Wait no… Jeremy I know what they did and all, But Freddy is different. He's not going to kill us."

Mike saw Jeremy's hand curl up into a trembling fist as Freddy finally moved, taking a step towards them with his his hand opened up in front of him. It was only then that Mike noticed what was in his hand.

"Hey big guy hold up."

Freddy came a stop while Jeremy jerked in surprise. The bear looked slightly confused, but held his hand farther out towards Mike and Jeremy. In it he held his severed finger and some tape.

Jeremy's hand shot out to grab Mike's wheelchair. "Mike… We're leaving."

"Hold on Jeremy he's not like that anymore."

"I said we're going."

The ring of finality in his voice cut like a knife. Without breaking his eyes away from Freddy, Jeremy reached behind him and grabbed the doorknob.

Mike shook his head, he just had to show Jeremy that Freddy wasn't dangerous. Even if that meant going against him. He ignored the strangled gasp that came from his brother as he wheeled himself over to the animatronic and he turned to face Jeremy.

"See? He isn't going to hurt us. He's different than the others, or he's changed. He's not going to hurt us." Mike pleaded. It was hard doing this. He knew how hard this must be for Jeremy.

Jeremy looked white, to the extent that Mike was a little worried that he would pass out. One hand was clasped to the doorknob, while the other was in front of him, as if he wanted to grab Mike and pull him to safety.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other. Mike could see the conflict in his eyes and he tried to look as convincing as he could. The tiger rug was forgotten as a quiet, mental conflict took place.

The doorbell rang.

Mike didn't wait to see Jeremy's reaction, he turned and began pushing the bear animatronic down the hall. "You've got to hide, and this time stay hidden you big oaf!"

Freddy for his part, looked affronted. His hand closed around the digit and tape as he huffed and reluctantly allowed Mike to push him through the kitchen to the garage door. Mike could hear Jeremy open the door and greet whoever was there. "Now go in there and stay."

He quickly wheeled himself back through the kitchen into the hallway to see a woman talking to Jeremy. She looked rather professional, a black knee-length dress, pinned up hair, and a smile that seemed to have put Jeremy just a little at ease.

"Of course," Jeremy said. He turned to Mike and paused for a second making him feel guilty. "Mike this is Tracy, she's the investigator that is going over your case."

"I have a case?" Mike asked.

"Yes, any death has a case," the woman replied kindly. "And in your case, it's about the man who broke into the pizzeria and… passed away."

"Oh…" Mike said. He nervously licked his lips, subconsciously rubbing his chest again.

"Don't worry honey I just have a few questions for you."

Jeremy gestured towards the living room, "Would you like to have a seat?"

The woman smiled. "No thank you, this will just take a moment. If Mike is okay talking about this of course. I understand that what you're going through right now must be very difficult for you."

Mike forced himself to shake his head. "No, If it helps with whatever you need, I'll do it."

"Thank you," She said. Pulling out her phone she pressed a few things and then held it out. Mike realized that she was going to record their conversation. "I'm going to ask a few questions okay? Just answer them as honestly as you can. If they're too much for you just signal that you want to stop."

Mike nodded and she tapped the screen.

"So Mike, did you witness the death of Jackson R. Nicholas, the man who broke into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the night you were working?"

"Not completely."

"Well with what you did see, what happened?"

Mike stewed for a moment. Should he really tell her what happened? Would she think he was crazy? Out of the very corner of his eyes he saw that Jeremy was nodding for him to tell the _truth?_

"I… I thought I saw the animatronics go after him. Like animals."

Tracy was quiet for a moment, her expression unreadable.

"Were you injured at this time?"

"Yeah, he had already shot me."

"Did the owner, or any management go over proper etiquette of how to handle a break-in with you?"

"No…"

"Were you given anything to protect yourself in case of a situation such as this?"

"No."

She was quiet for a few more moments before her gaze softened.

"You are fifteen correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that it is illegal to work a minor past seven during the school year?"

Mike shook his head before remembering that she was recording. "No I didn't."

"Alright Mike I think that will be everything for now." And with that she tapped the screen again and stowed the phone away. With a sigh she smiled at them both. "Thank you very much for your time."

The quiet that fell over them after she left felt stifling and Mike nervously turned to Jeremy. "Look Jeremy I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Freddy, but I was afraid of how'd you react. I mean I know how hard-"

Jeremy held up his hand for him to stop. And Mike could just _feel_ the disappointment rolling off his older brother. He knew what he was thinking. _Why didn't you trust me?_

"I've got to go." Jeremy said after a moment. Without another word he left. The door shut behind him, leaving Mike to stew in the mess he had created.


	11. Chapter 11

Freddy growled. He couldn't waste anymore time. The suit was ready, he was ready, Mike _had_ to be ready. Plus with all the interruptions, who knew how long he had before someone else came waltzing through the door? No, he needed to get this done now.

He walked up to Mike who had been staring numbly at the front door for the past several minutes, and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Whut?" Mike mumbled. The human tore his gaze away and half-heartedly smiled at Freddy, his attention clearly elsewhere.

This made Freddy more enraged . Whoever that man was earlier had clearly upset Mike. All the more reason to finish this. Then it would be just them. They could go back to the Pizzeria and everything would be alright. No one would ever hurt Mike again.

He gestured for Mike to follow him, bobbing his head to show excitement. Slowly Mike took a deep breath. "What's up big guy? I really need to figure some stuff out." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at it.

Freddy shook his head. He placed his paw above Mike's phone screen, making him look up. Again, he gestured for Mike to follow him. Only for Mike to bat his paw out of the way.

"Wait a minute, I've got to text Jeremy," Mike said. He began to type on his phone, face scrunched with concentration.

Frustration welled up in Freddy. Of course now when he _wanted_ to show Mike something he was busy? In the back of his mind he knew that just a week earlier he would have been mentally puking at the thought of wanting any person's attention, but right now that didn't matter. Mike should be paying attention to him!

In an attempt to get Mike's attention he ruffled Mike's hair. That always made Mike look up with a smile.

It had the desired effect of getting his attention, just... not the way Freddy thought it would.

"What do you need Freddy?" Mike snapped. He glared up at Freddy as he hit the send button, a large text bubble popping up on the screen. Surprised at the tone, Freddy once more gestured for Mike to follow him and the human shook his head. "Look, I've got to figure a few things out first. I need to make sure that Jeremy doesn't hate me, and I've got to figure out what happened to the Tiger rug! If Jeff comes back and it's not there I'm as good as dead."

Freddy instantly brightened. He knew how he could get Mike to follow him!

He animatedly pointed to the spot where the tiger rug used to be, then pointed to himself.

Mike's brows furrowed. "Do you know where it is?"

Freddy nodded and walked down the halls, pointing towards the garage door. Mike wheeled himself into the kitchen towards the garage door. "It's in there?" He asked. He looked both doubtful and hopeful.

Nodding vigorously Freddy watched as Mike headed towards the door, unable to contain the excitement that seemed to pool at the center of his being.

With a little effort, Mike was able to open the door only to see an almost pitch black garage. Confused Mike turn to look back at Freddy. "It's in there? Can you get it for me?"

Freddy's smile widened and before Mike could do anything, he picked up both him and the wheelchair, taking him down the few steps into the garage.

* * *

Jeremy cold fingers wouldn't stop shaking as he drummed them against the hot steering wheel.

He liked to believe that he was fairly simple. He like it when things were simple. There was always a action and a reaction. A white and a black. Good and bad. You did something bad, you went to jail. You did something good, you got praised for it. You went to school, you got a better job.

When he was younger, he had never liked the cartoons where the bad guy became the good guy. In his mind, if you were the bad guy, that was it. You deserved it every time the good guy thwarted your plans, or threw you in prison or… you know! Got what you deserved!

He never liked it when the good guy and bad guy worked together. They shouldn't even be in the same room together.

His mind jumped to the fear he had felt seeing Freddy come down the hallway. How his hand had automatically reached for the non-existent mask that he had used multiple times to save himself during his time at Fazebear's Pizzeria.

And then Mike had defended Freddy! Like his time at the Pizzeria hadn't mattered. Like all the night guards that the bear had probably killed hadn't mattered. It made Jeremy's skin itch just thinking about being in close proximity with the animatronic. He was the good guy, Freddy and the other animatronics were the bad guys. Pure and simple.

Jeremy felt his phone vibrate, and he waited until he came to a red light before opening it up. It was actually two text messages. One from Mike and another from his mom and Jeff.

He opened the one from his mom first.

_Hey sweetie. We are just about to touchdown, would you mind calling a cab? Love you_

Jeremy stared at his phone for another several seconds before the car behind him honked. The light had turned green without him noticing.

Now his hands really wouldn't stop shaking.

He pulled over to the side of the road, letting the angry drivers behind him pass and opened the text from his brother. It was long and filled with apologies. Trying to make him see that Freddy wasn't going to hurt either of them, and that both Terra and Gabe knew about Freddy.

He chewed on his lip, trying to figure out how to deal with the situation that seemed to be rapidly growing. His mom and stepdad were almost home. That meant there was a tops of thirty minutes before they were home. There was a rouge animatronic lose in their house, a now disabled son, and a missing tiger rug that was upwards of twenty thousand dollars.

With white fingers he quickly typed a message to Mike, warning him of their arrival and called the cab. He didn't want their parents thinking something was off. It was better with Jeff to expose him to everything. And by everything, Jeremy was hoping that it was going to just be a son that now needed a wheelchair.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he spun the car around, nearly hitting a SUV that honked at him, and headed back towards his parents house.

* * *

"Freddy jeez what the hell!" Mike gasped.

The animatronic set him and his chair down at the bottom of the three steps down into the garage. The door behind them automatically closing.

The garage was unnaturally dark. Mike squinted and was able to see some sort of dark clothes covering the small windows that all garage doors had. Freddy quickly moved through the sea of boxes. And Mike glanced back towards the door, wondering how much of a fool he would look like if he tried crawling out of here.

Little did he know how much he should have done just that.

He tore his gaze away from the door to look for Freddy, just able to see his hat over the sea of boxes that took up the garage space. "Freddy - where is the rug? And why did you bring me in here? You're going to have to lift me and my chair back out of there."

Freddy didn't respond, his hat bobbing with his movements as he dug around and Mike shook his head. Knowing Freddy, he probably wouldn't mind that at all.

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end as Freddy stopped moving for a while and suddenly a hard metal screech filled the garage. It sounded like something heavy was dragging on the cement floor. Sounded like _Freddy_ was dragging something heavy.

Some six sense trepidation crawled along Mike's spine as he cleared his throat. Maybe it was because Freddy had thrust himself into this situation, maybe it was the way Freddy's hat moved slowly above the boxes towards him, but he didn't like this at all.

He glanced back towards the door once more and his eyes settled on the garage door button. He could reach that, and some more light would make him feel a lot better. He didn't need to open it all the way, he didn't want everybody to know he had an animatronic in the house, but partway would be okay.

Wheeling himself over, Mike pushed the button and listened as the door started to rise. He waited a moment feeling himself relax as bright sunlight began to filter into the garage.

Suddenly the door slammed back down, shrieking as it went against the gears.

Mike stood there, frozen for a moment. His heart slowly reminded him that he needed to breath. Shakily he ran a hand through his hair and turned to where Freddy hat had been.

It was gone.

In fact if he listened he couldn't hear any noise.

Now he was starting to freak out. This was eerily too similar to his situation in the pizzeria. A thought jumped to the forefront of his mind. What if Freddy was trying to kill him?

He dismissed it. There wasn't a suit that Freddy could stuff him into, and besides, Freddy hadn't killed him for the past couple of days, why would he now?

"Freddy?" He shakily called out. "Where are you big guy?"

Now he could hear the animatronic. Much farther along the wall to his left side than he thought. He spotted Freddy's hat bobbing between the boxes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on man, I'm ready to get out of here."

Freddy finally emerged from the boxes, covered in dust and grinning ear to ear.

Mike laughed nervously as Freddy just stood there. "Alright you got me big guy. Now help me get out of here?" He looked hopefully towards the door behind him.

Freddy's eyes flicked towards the door before refocusing on Mike. Then with freakishly quiet movements he turned and walked back into the boxes towards where he had originally gone.

The harsh shrieking filled the garage again and Mike decided with or without Freddy's help, with or without his wheelchair he was getting out of here…

Right now!


End file.
